


Can't you feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time?

by Avellana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bakery, Dark Past, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Wedding Planning, bebés en camino, cosas de bebés, familia de acogida, flores y pasteles y vestidos, muchas bodas y planes, referencia de musicales, wedding planner louis
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: AU. Louis ama las bodas, pero no está seguro del "hasta que la muerte los separe".Harry cree que el matrimonio es un paso más para la vida que siempre le dijeron debía tener.O donde Louis es wedding planner, Harry se va a casar.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> El título viene de la canción "I can hear the bells" del musical "Hairspray".
> 
> Gracias a Less por betar el capítulo. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.

No, no y no.

Louis grita para sus adentros, sacude la cabeza al tiempo que presiona el puente de su nariz; el teléfono aún descansa entre su hombro y su oreja pero no dudará en lanzarlo por la ventana sino encuentra una forma de zafarse de eso.

—Ni hablar, Niall. No puedo hacerlo. —Louis pasa el teléfono a su otra oreja cuando escucha la puerta de su oficina abrirse y ve a Perrie indicándole con el dedo que su cliente de las doce ha llegado, «ahora voy», articula con los labios y regresa su atención a la letanía de su amigo.

—Por favor, Louis, me lo debes y Gemma estará eternamente agradecida contigo.

La desesperación del hombre es evidente y provoca que Louis apriete los ojos y recuerde por qué no puede aceptar ese chantaje.

—Tú no acabas de usar a Gemma —dice de vuelta, intentando desviar la conversación.

—Lo hice y ella está de acuerdo, ¡y no intentes cambiar el tema, Tomlinson! —grita Niall.

Louis casi puede verlo ponerse rojo y podría reírse de no ser por lo que está arriesgando.

—¡Son cinco meses, Niall! Necesito mínimo nueve para trabajar justos de tiempo y una entrevista con ellos,  _ambos,_  ustedes lo saben mejor que cualquiera —Louis dice, lento y bajo puntualizando sus palabras, tratando de mantener el control de sí mismo.

Niall suspira, puede escucharlo, pasan unos segundos en silencio, Louis muerde el dedo gordo de su mano libre, esperando por lo que sea que su amigo esté tramando.

—Habla con ella, solo eso —dice Niall—. Una hora y te deshaces de nosotros para siempre, por favor.

—Niall...

—De verdad, Lou, si lo haces haré lo que sea, lo juro.

Louis siente la sonrisa curvándose en sus labios y es consciente que ha perdido la batalla—. De acuerdo, lo haré, pero no prometo nada. Y como sea están en deuda conmigo.

Toma el teléfono y apenas escucha a Niall gritando un «gracias» antes de colgar, suspira y frota sus palmas en su rostro, golpea el escritorio una vez antes de que Perrie aparezca en la puerta regañándolo por la demora.

*

Mira el bolígrafo entre sus dedos, arriba y abajo una y otra vez, evitando así mirar hacia el reloj.

 _Dos_.

Son dos minutos los que la mujer de rojo lleva hablando al teléfono mientras enreda el castaño cabello en sus dedos, como si Louis no tuviera otra cosa que hacer además de hablar con ella.  _Fantástico_ , es lo que se gana por ser buen amigo.

—Lo siento tanto —dice ella, guardando el celular—. Era mi prometido.

—Así que ¿viene para acá? —Louis pone su mejor sonrisa sarcástica, tratando al mismo tiempo de parecer sutil.

—Oh, no. —La sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios cae rápidamente y agacha su rostro que se ha tornado ligeramente rojo—. Él no viene, estará en Estados Unidos por otro mes. Gemma dijo que no habría ningún problema.

Louis levanta sus cejas y presiona tres dedos sobre su frente, conteniéndose de lazar una palabrota.

—Me gustaría saber el motivo, sin embargo. Debes saber... —Mueve su mano en círculos y levanta la barbilla en dirección a la mujer.

—Tara, Tara Collins.

—Tara, debes saber que regularmente... no.  _Siempre_  trabajo con nueve meses de anticipación  _como mínimo_  y es indispensable que entreviste a los novios antes de aceptar cualquier compromiso; así que me gustaría saber por qué debería hacer una excepción contigo. Ustedes.

Louis ama organizar bodas y su parte favorita, solo debajo del gran día, es la entrevista, porque es lo más honesto que ve durante todo el proceso hasta el día de la boda; además de ser lo que determina si acepta o no el trabajo.

—Ellos lo mencionaron, sí, pero Harry aún tiene que resolver algunos asuntos de trabajo para poder viajar —dice Tara sin ningún rastro de duda o incomodidad—. Muchas gracias por darnos esta oportunidad, la boda de Gemma fue maravillosa y yo solo quería al mejor.

Louis se yergue, la sonrisa ensanchándose en sus labios sin que pueda evitarlo.

—Eso es increíble, pero ¿por qué la prisa? Y ¿por qué casarse aquí? Tengo entendido que ambos viven en América —dice con genuina curiosidad, mueve la silla un poco hacia atrás al momento de recargarse completamente en ella.

—Pero no es repentino. —Ríe Tara—. Llevamos comprometidos dos años y hace uno elegimos la fecha de la boda. Íbamos a casarnos allá, pero la abuela de Harry enfermó y sería peligroso hacerla viajar; prácticamente toda la vida de Harry está aquí y también la mayoría de mi familia y en algún momento pensábamos vivir en Londres, así que lo decidimos. —Tara aplaude al final del monólogo, su rostro resplandeciendo y a Louis le gustaría saber cómo hace para que suene tan sencillo—. Por eso necesitamos tu magia, Louis.

Sonríe. Mentiría si dijera que no le gustan los halagos, le encanta que las personas reconozcan su trabajo, es bueno en lo que hace después de todo, sin embargo esa es la misma razón de la mayoría de sus problemas laborales y de salud. Y personales también.

—¿En qué clase de boda habían pensado? —Louis dice, suspira y niega a penas visible con la cabeza, anticipando la derrota.

—¿Lo harás? —Tara pregunta visiblemente sorprendida, lo que la hace ganar más puntos a los ojos de Louis, le molesta que lo den por sentado.

—Así parece. —Sacude la mano restándole importancia, reajusta el agarre en el bolígrafo y toma una hoja—. ¿Algún tema en particular?

—No en realidad. Me gustaría algo elegante con detalles en dorado —dice, su voz suave como seda, deja ver un poco sus dientes al sonreír y claro que parecen de anuncio. Louis rueda los ojos—. Y nada de cosas sintéticas.

Todo parece ser perfecto con ellos, sin embargo hay un dejo de impersonalidad en toda la situación y Louis agradece que Tara sea en serio agradable o estaría llorando solo de pensar en los siguientes cinco meses, espera que el novio —Harry— sea como ella o se volverá loco.

—Entonces, ¿no hay algo en particular que anhelen... como demasiado? —Louis trata, deseando que la reunión se parezca más a la planeación de una boda que una expo corporativa—. Algo que les recuerde su primera cita, un momento único. ¿Algo que sea muy especial para ustedes?

—Por favor no. —Tara sacude su cabeza, mostrando por primera vez una reacción diferente a su sonrisa eterna, gracias Dios—. Michelle, mi amiga, se casó el verano pasado, exactamente el día y hora en que conoció a Evan; todo estuvo orientado a la Francia del siglo diecinueve. Fue  _demasiado_  exagerado.

 _Claro_ , piensa Louis, porque «demasiado exagerado» no es  _demasiado_  y Tara definitivamente no está siendo redundante.

—Bien. —Louis se pone de pie y toma el libro de eventos de la cómoda que tiene junto a su escritorio, lo hojea unos segundos hasta encontrar lo que busca. El libro tiene, en su mayoría, fotografías de todas las fiestas que ha organizado, y en algunos casos están anexos trozos de tela o algún elemento de la decoración que parecía pertinente mostrar.

—Esta fue una boda inspirada en la época dorada de Hollywood, no es exactamente lo que quieren, pero el color principal fue dorado —dice, poniendo el libro frente a Tara—. Podemos comenzar a partir de esto.

Ella toma el libro y pasa a través de las páginas, asintiendo, Louis se sienta a su lado y comienza a hacer anotaciones de los comentarios de la mujer y de ideas propias, pasan de una hoja a otra en fiestas que se asemejan a lo que ella quiere y nada es suficiente. Tara es demasiado  _especial_ , encuentra peros para todo y se contradice una y otra vez, es una mujer bastante complicada.

Han pasado treinta minutos cuando la reunión termina y Louis está exhausto, pensar que es solo la primera reunión, agarra el libro para regresarlo a su sitio pero lo suelta y cae estrellándose en el piso. Tara se inclina a recogerlo, sin embargo se detiene y observa con atención la página que está abierta, es la primera, la favorita de Louis y también la que nunca ha realizado.

—¿Cuál es el tema aquí? Parece vacía.

Louis mira la página, él recuerda a la perfección esa fiesta, o lo que sería la fiesta. Era el primer gran evento que organizaría solo desde que comenzó a trabajar en  _Wedding Bells_. Había realizado innumerables fiestas: pequeñas recepciones, cenas de ensayo, compromisos, bodas pequeñas y masivas, bodas temáticas y clásicas, pero todo pasaba siempre bajo el ojo inquisitivo de Susan, su jefa (o ex jefa). Y esa fue la primera vez que tenía control total sobre la organización.

David, el nieto de Susan, se casaría con su prometido William, luego de años de lucha a favor del matrimonio igualitario y Louis, a petición del mismo David, fue el elegido para organizar la boda para que así su abuela pudiera disfrutar de todo sin ninguna preocupación externa.

Louis estuvo extasiado con la noticia, no solo por el reto que implicaba la boda del nieto de su jefa, sino porque admiraba a David y toda su historia con William, el hombre siempre le decía que no era algo del otro mundo, pero Louis, al igual que Susan, creía que era mágica, por lo que luego de mucho pensarlo eligieron un tema.

La obra teatral donde William tocaba con la orquesta, a la que David fue arrastrado por un amigo hermano de una de las actrices, el día que se conocieron.

Para que todo fuera perfecto hizo una investigación exhaustiva: rentó las películas, buscó videos de algunas de las obras más famosas, leyó el libro, y dedicó muchas horas en línea recaudando información sobre todo lo relacionado con el tema, incluso tuvo la intensión de viajar a Estados Unidos para asistir al musical. Sería una boda preciosa.

Lamentablemente un mes antes del esperado día, David y su prometido tuvieron un accidente que les quitó la vida; a partir de ahí todo se volvió complicado en la familia, hasta que Susan finalmente murió por complicaciones con su salud, Louis continuas pensando que fue de tristeza.

Es la boda que le gustaría tener si pensara que el matrimonio es para él, la planeación que mantiene cerca suyo cuando necesita inspiración, es un recuerdo triste, pero de alguna manera siempre lo ayuda a enfocarse.

— _El fantasma de la ópera_  —dice Louis, suspirando—. Esto solo son bocetos, así que está vacío.

Louis toma el libro y lo regresa a su lugar para luego acompañar a Tara a la puerta.

—Un placer, Louis, nos vemos pronto —dice Tara, inclinándose para despedirse de Louis.

Está solo una vez más, refugiado entre las paredes de su oficina, respira profundamente tratando de calmar todas las emociones que salieron a flote en los últimos minutos, sin embargo su teléfono comienza a vibrar en su bolsillo trasero.  _Niall,_  dice la pantalla, toma una larga respiración antes de contestarle a su amigo.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —Los gritos de Niall se escuchan incluso sin la necesidad de pegar el aparato a su oreja—. Te juro que no te vas a arrepentir —dice Niall.

Louis espera no hacerlo.


	2. 2

De dos cosas está seguro: los hermanos Styles bien podrían ser gemelos (aunque en definitiva el adolescente que ha visto en las fotos de la casa de Gemma dista mucho del hombre que tiene frente a él). Y lo que es aún peor, Harry definitivamente sabe que es el hombre que estuvo a punto de enrollarse con su amigo Nooa... Ha pasado los últimos diez minutos intentado recordar el nombre del tipo, no es que le importe, pero es mejor que sostenerle la mirada al novio-no-tan-misterioso de Tara.

Lo que le preocupa no es que sea homofóbico, evidentemente no lo es —a menos que sea un hipócrita de mierda, que no es probable—, sin embargo aún existe la posibilidad que sí sea algo imbécil y no quiera a un desesperado gay, soltero organizando su boda. Si le da un poco de crédito, el hombre se limitó a darle una sonrisa brillante que hizo que un par de hoyuelos aparecieran en sus mejillas, igual que Gemma, con la única diferencia que el de su mejilla derecha es apenas visible, al contrario de su hermana. Lo que le recuerda un artículo al respecto que asegura tener ambos hoyuelos es más común que tener solo uno.

—¡Louis!

El grito de Perrie lo trae de vuelta a la reunión, Tara le dedica una mirada que ha podido aprender a usa cuando espera una respuesta, su amiga tuerce los ojos, dejando claro que se ha dado cuenta que estaba perdido.  _Harry_ , por otro lado cubre una sonrisa con una de sus grandes manos. Lo sabe por el medio moflete que alcanza a ver y el brillo en sus ojos que de alguna manera logran que se relaje, solo un poco.

—No es necesario que grites, Pez —dice con toda la calma posible, lanzándole una mirada suplicante a Perrie, su amiga sonríe en su lugar y arquea su ceja derecha, la única que puede levantar individualmente, que es más de lo que él puede hacer.

Está solo en esto.

—Entonces, Louis ¿centros de mesa con o sin flores? —dice Harry, su mano izquierda se mueve en círculos con el dedo índice apuntando.

Louis frunce el ceño y también sus labios. Harry suspira audiblemente, detiene el movimiento de su mano y lo ve rodar los ojos mientras sacude su cabeza.

—Estoy a favor de las flores, como  _ya lo dije_.

El cerebro de Louis hace clic y cae en la cuenta de lo que Harry intenta hacer, contiene una exclamación de sorpresa y entrecierra mucho sus ojos para evitar que alguna de la mujeres pueda verlo.

—Esto no es solo por estética, amor. —Tara habla justo a tiempo para hacer que Louis consiga el control completo sobre sí mismo sin atraer la atención.

—Voy a estar de acuerdo con Tara en esto —Louis dice, voz pausada, evita mirar a Harry de alguna forma sintiéndose culpable por estar a favor de su prometida luego de haberlo salvado—. Los arreglos florales pueden ser bonitos, pero poco prácticos y terminan en la basura después de unos días.

Tara sonríe satisfecha por la respuesta, Harry toca sus labios y frunce su entrecejo, luciendo más joven de lo que es; Perrie sacude la cabeza, lo conoce bastante como para pensar que su decisión se inclina a su aversión por las flores. No odia las flores, pero son un recurso tan gastado que le dan dolor de cabeza.

—Pero si usamos una flor con raíz y todo en lugar de un arreglo, ¿eso lo hace algo práctico?

Louis alza las cejas, mira a Harry morder su labio inferior, lo que lo hace ver poco amenazador, como supone debería verse al ser un abogado exitoso, según ha escuchado.

—Es más complicado que eso... Harry. —Duda al usar su nombre, con su prometida no tiene problema en llamarla Tara, ella se ha encargado de dejarle claro que pueden tutearse, sin embargo Harry solo ha dicho hola y algunos comentarios al azar. No debería ser un gran lío, pero Louis suele ahogarse en un vaso de agua cuando está nervioso.

—Una planta necesita cuidados y no todas se adaptan al lugar donde las colocas, sé de lo que hablo —dice Louis, defensivamente al ver la mueca de Harry—, tenemos una experta en plantas de invernadero, he aprendido mucho al respecto. Además la mayoría las arrumban, así que es un gasto innecesario. Aunque sé que para ustedes no es ningún problema, me gusta velar por los intereses de nuestros clientes —se apura a decir, no sabe la situación económica de Harry, todo el Reino Unido sabe sobre la familia de Tara, pero no va a arriesgarse en ofender al hombre.

—Decidido. —Tara aplaude, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había establecido en la sala.

Louis asiente a Perrie y ella coloca sobre la mesa las propuestas en las que han estado trabajando para la decoración de la boda. Tara habla entusiasmada, señalando las distintas opciones con velas, ignora todas las que involucran algo de flores o naturaleza muerta; Perrie le sonríe y mantiene el mismo nivel de entusiasmo que la novia, sin embargo Louis no puede evitar darse cuenta de lo silencioso que está Harry, la arruga en su entrecejo y la mirada centrada en el muestrario de flores que está olvidado.

—Podrías escoger las flores de la ceremonia y la fiesta —dice Louis, pese a las múltiples reglas autoimpuestas siente la necesidad de devolverle la sonrisa brillante que tenía cuando llegó.

Harry parpadea un par de veces, el alboroto que tienen Tara y Perrie cesa, Louis alcanza a ver la mirada fija de la novia sobre él, pero decide ignorarlo por su propio bien.

—Pensé que era una mala idea —dice Tara, su voz más exigente de lo habitual.

—Las necesitamos para darle realce al jardín, vi algunas fotos del lugar y parece un sitio hermoso, pero es demasiado verde —dice, mirando de Harry a Tara, aunque evita hacer contacto visual con ella—. Podemos usar otra clase de decoración, pero si abusamos con lo sintético le restaríamos vida al lugar. ¿No es así, Pez?

Louis no tiene idea de dónde ha salido eso, la mirada confusa de su amiga le confirma que está igual de desconcertada que él. Ambos saben que él es experto en prescindir de las flores si lo desea.

—Seguro —dice Perrie y parece como si fuera parte de plan desde el principio, Louis la ama por eso.

Tara acepta no muy convencida, pero la felicidad de Harry es suficiente para Louis, ambos van a casarse, estar conformes con su boda es lo mínimo que pueden pedir; además, para eso le pagan.

Llaman a Lisa —es especialista en flores de invernadero— entre ella, Perrie y la pareja se centran en una calurosa discusión sobre los tipos y las cualidades de cada clase de flor que les conviene elegir.

Para el final de la reunión Louis está exhausto. Tara se despide de ellos diciéndoles que confía en ellos, Harry por otro lado simplemente dice gracias, pero el brillo en sus ojos es suficiente para saber que hizo lo correcto.

*

Es domingo y como ya es habitual tiene dos horas más para descansar, sin embargo el día anterior la boda se extendió más de lo acordado y llegó a su piso hasta las cuatro de la mañana, el dolor se acumula en su cuerpo que pesa como yunque sin dejarlo dormir. El día está nublado, puede ver la opaca luz colándose por una orilla de la cortina, la ligera sábana se pega a su cuerpo manteniéndolo cálido; le encantaría quedarse el resto del día en la cama y beber té, pero es mitad de mes y tiene un compromiso con Gemma.

Le toma casi una hora mientras se ducha y come el desayuno para encontrarse en el comedor comunitario poco antes de las diez, se encuentra con Gemma al instante, dando indicaciones como de costumbre, asigna espacios, verifica inventario, mira el reloj una y otra vez y busca a una y otra persona sin parar, Niall le sigue el paso, Louis supone que está más preocupado por ella que la forma en cómo se desarrolle todo. En cuanto lo ve agradece a todos los dioses y le asigna el control de la colecta, es la mesa más alejada pero está cerca de la puerta trasera, por lo que facilita el transporte de todo lo que reciban.

—Estás andando por dos, así que tranquilízate, lo harás bien —le dice antes de partir a su puesto, Gemma le gruñe y se aleja gritándole a alguien más con Niall aún pegado a sus pies.

Louis sacude la cabeza y se dirige a su puesto, la mesa y el gastado mantel ya listos delante de la puerta. La lista está en una caja que vigila Louise, una de las compañeras de Gemma y que Louis conoce desde hace seis años cuando era la responsable del comedor cuando comenzó como voluntario. Las mejoras que ha tenido el albergue, el comedor y el centro de recreación adolescente es abismal y evidente si compara cómo ha mejorado las cosas, sin embargo es un hecho que nunca hay dinero o comida suficiente para cubrir con la demanda del programa y Gemma se ha encargado de buscar apoyo desde el primer momento que aceptaron su pasantía en el Departamento de Trabajo Social en la oficina norte de Londres.

La gente no tarda en aparecer llevando sus donaciones y ve con gusto como más de uno se queda convencido por alguno de los chicos de alguno de los diferentes puestos que hay. Reconoce especialmente a los que Gemma ha tomado bajo su protección personal, le es difícil olvidar los primeros meses de la recaudación, los pocos donadores que asistían prácticamente huían al verlos.

En más de una ocasión durante el primer año de Gemma pensó en rendirse y regresar a lo que todos los demás hacían, no sucedió. De alguna u otra forma ellos habrían terminado volviéndose amigos no puede evitar pensar.

Para el final de la tarde Gemma ha dejado de corretear personas y la encuentra sentada junto a la cocina picando un poco de todo lo que hay en las bandejas; Harry, llegó una hora atrás con una asombrosa cantidad de latas y cajas llenas de productos básicos cortesía del señor Collins, le dedicó una sonrisa de las suyas y, en un giro de los acontecimientos, se metió a la cocina para ayudar con la preparación de la comida del día.

—¿Y a ti qué te trajo hasta aquí? —dice alguien a su lado, es su hora de comer, Gemma y Niall se han quedado encargados de las donaciones, Louise, su compañera, fue a sentarse con las otras trabajadoras sociales del centro dejándolo solo.

Harry deposita su propia bandeja junto a la de Louis y se sienta. Arruga la nariz y sacude la cabeza.

—¿Por qué pasas un domingo en un comedor infantil? Siempre hay una razón, ¿no? —Harry dice sin pensar sus palabras, deja de lado la comida y destapa la gelatina de coco cortesía del padre de Tara, si Gemma lo ve lo regañaría al instante por ir directo al postre.

—¿Cuál es la tuya? —La pregunta sale sin que piense demasiado, culpa totalmente a su falta de horas de sueño, Harry no parece perturbado por la respuesta y simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Estudié Leyes para ayudar a los chicos sin hogar, y no he hecho mucho de eso en los últimos años. Intento compensarlo, supongo.

Harry no lo mira y en apariencia está más concentrado en comer el postre, pero Louis puede escuchar un poco de culpa en las palabras que dice. No sabe mucho del pasado de Gemma, pero sí le ha quedado claro su interés en los hogares y casas de acogida; aparentemente su hermano tiene un sentimiento similar, aunque le pica la curiosidad no pregunta, apenas y se han visto dos veces y lo más importante, es su cliente.

—Es mi forma de agradecer lo afortunado que fui —dice en su lugar, sin entrar en detalles, Harry asiente en reconocimiento y no dice otra cosa.

Louis se apresura en terminar, inseguro de haber molestado a Harry con su respuesta, fue bastante simple porque no quiso entrar en detalles, sin embargo es cierta, siente la necesidad de explicarse, pero nuevamente apenas se conocen, no sería apropiado, así que opta por tomar la gelatina y comerla en su puesto.

Más entrada la tarde Niall le agradece lo que hace por Gemma, pero aún así lo manda a dormir sin permitirle recoger algo del lugar ni cargar ninguna de las cajas, en cuanto lo hace el cansancio se hace notar en su cuerpo y acepta sin rechistar. Se despide de Gemma y el resto de los voluntarios; antes de salir encuentra la sonrisa de Harry quien sacude la mano, despidiéndose y sonriéndole como ya es costumbre en él. Louis respira tranquilo después de eso, tomándolo como una señal de que no ha arruinado las cosas.

*

El resto de junio avanza como montaña rusa y julio llega demasiado pronto para su gusto, muchas negociaciones y pocos eventos; su siguiente boda es hasta agosto cuando tienen dos, cinco más en septiembre y una en octubre —aparte de la boda exprés de Tara y Harry—, de las que prácticamente tienen todo listo, así que todo el trabajo se centra en la boda Styles-Collins, todo se siente pesado y extenuante entorno a esa fiesta.

Tara llama a todas horas para asegurarse que nada esté fuera de control, tú estás fuera de control, quiere decirle Louis en cada ocasión que él atiende la llamada, su entusiasmo es suficiente para ella, Harry y todos en la oficina; mientras tanto el hombre se limita a aceptar todo lo que su prometida pide. «Es la receta para el fracaso» dice Perrie una tarde luego de otra de las visitas no acordadas de Tara.

Louis ama su energía y la determinación que tiene para hacer las cosas, pero es demasiado, sobre todo cuando no se aguanta ni a él mismo por el estrés que está experimentando con  _esa_  boda en particular, algo que no ha experimentado desde que tenía dieciocho años y recibió su sobre con los resultados de la universidad. El lado positivo es que la sonrisa de ella es contagiosa y, aunque en ocasiones siente que le quita el tiempo, lo hace reír y al resto de su equipo.

*

Una estruendosa sucesión de golpes en la puerta interrumpen su revisión de progreso semanal. Esperó a Niall alrededor de treinta minutos en los que solo se lamentó dejarse convencer por su amigo, así que la siguiente media hora la ha dedicado a llenarse la cabeza de trabajo y más trabajo antes de que ser arrastrado lejos de su casa y cualquier pretexto que intente dar para huir de los planes del hombre. Louis toma su billetera, busca las llaves de su casa cuando otra ronda de golpes se escucha, rueda los ojos y se apresura antes de que Niall tire la puerta.

—¡Joder, Niall! —dice apenas abre, solo que en lugar de su amigo está Harry, sus ojos se abren y comienza a balbucear disculpas hasta que escucha la risa de Niall flotando y ve su rubio cabello asomarse por la espalda de Harry.

—Lindo atuendo —Harry dice, las mejillas de Louis se calientan, es la primera vez que lo ve fuera de un traje, en ese momento la elección de su jersey del Manchester United y jeans parece un error.

Toda esa salida es un error.

—¿Estás listo? Vámonos, los chicos esperan —dice Niall sin dejarlo hablar mientras camina hacia las escaleras.

Louis se enreda con sus propias manos y las llaves antes de poder cerrar su piso, también se enreda con sus pies en su intento por seguir el paso de Niall y al mismo tiempo pensar lo que dijo. Casi ha librado el revoltijo de sus piernas cuando su pie choca contra su pantorrilla y se inclina hacia delante perdiendo el equilibrio. La espalda de Harry detiene su caída, pero ni siquiera puede sentir alivio cuando los ojos de Harry lo miran y su mano envuelve el brazo de Louis.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Harry, su mirada de cordero lo recorre en busca de algún daño, supone Louis.

La vergüenza lo invade y ahoga un  _lo siento_  con sus manos, lo siguiente que sabe es que está siendo guiado a través de las escaleras por Harry. Ni siquiera intenta soltarse porque con seguridad podría rodar por las escaleras y llevarse a Harry con él. Patético.

Cuando llegan al auto, Niall ya tiene el motor de la camioneta en marcha, Louis se obliga a empujarse en el asiento trasero y colocarse el cinturón, cuando Harry ocupa su lugar como copiloto se ponen en marcha. Louis mira por la ventana mientras los otros dos están sumidos en una conversación que no le interesa. Se detiene unos quince minutos más tarde, Louis está un poco perdido, sin embargo antes de que pueda preguntar la puerta se abre y dos hombres suben. Su mandíbula cae y su garganta se seca; es que el tipo del club amigo de Harry que sonríe con expresión lobuna.

—¡Hey! —dice el hombre, todavía con su sonrisa ladina en su dirección—. Sangre no tan fresca —susurra en su oreja, empujándose contra él.

¡Mierda! Se retuerce en su lugar intentando alejarse, busca en su cerebro por una buena respuesta que no lo exponga ante Niall, no está de ánimos para enfrentarse a las burlas.

—Es un imbécil, Lou, solo ignóralo —dice Niall mientras arranca la camioneta, ajeno a lo que sucede atrás,

Louis lo haría, pero lo que pueda salir de la boca del hombre, su cercanía y el espacio tan reducido lo ponen demasiado nervioso para reaccionar.

—Nick —Harry dice, su voz sonando de una forma que Louis supone es una advertencia.

 _Nick_  está a punto de decir otra cosa, sin embargo es interrumpido por Harry que comienza un tema al azar para él y le dedica una rápida mirada por el espejo retrovisor, Nick se ríe todavía pegando a su oreja para después alejarse lo suficiente de él para permitirle respirar con alivio.

Se recarga en la ventana y cierra los ojos, esperando que si pasa desapercibido lo suficiente pueda evitar que alguien mencione lo ocurrido en el club o al menos hasta que pueda pedirle a Harry y su amigo que no lo mencionen. A pesar del esfuerzo que pone por no dormirse, finalmente el sueño lo vence en algún punto del trayecto y no despierta hasta que Niall le llama a gritos y le sacuden el hombro.

Abre sus ojos lentamente, estira los brazos y mueve el cuello, su mejilla izquierda duele y hay saliva seca alrededor de su boca, fantástico. Trata de limpiar su mejilla contra su jersey mientras espabila, todos han bajado del vehículo y Nick lo observa como si quisiera devorarlo. Es un poco escalofriante si es honesto.

Una vez abajo es llevado hasta un bar donde se encuentran con otros tres hombres amigos de Harry o algo así cree que eso dice Niall antes de quedarse dormido.

Todos hablan y ríen sobre cosas que no entiende, cuando Niall lo invitó al partido no parecía tan mala idea como en ese momento, ahora debe aguantar cerca de tres horas si sus cuentas son correctas para el inicio del partido, solo espera no sabotearse a sí mismo en el proceso.

La comida no es mala en absoluto, se sienta entre Niall y el quinto chico de su vehículo, Ed, la plática gira en torno a recuerdos y cosas vergonzosas de Harry y el resto de ellos durante el único año de Harry en la Universidad de Sheffield y luego pasa a cosas que se ha perdido a lo largo de los años, es fácil relajarse, incluso con Nick lanzándole comentarios atrevidos, mientras no mencione la noche de su encuentro resulta halagador.

El tipo no es feo, y hasta donde recuerda es bastante bueno besando, un poco insolente, pero Louis puede manejarlo, o podía, es difícil saberlo desde que no ha tenido una cita real en más de un año y ningún novio en mucho más que eso. «Estás fuera del mercado sin estarlo, Lou», las palabras de Liam resuenan en su cabeza y de pronto lo que queda de su hamburguesa ya no parece tan apetitosa. Bebe un poco de su cerveza esperando que el sabor amargo se lleve la última parte de sus pensamientos. No funciona. Decide que el baño luce como la mejor opción en ese momento.

Regresa y el único lugar disponible es junto a Nick, inhala fuertemente antes de dirigirse hasta ahí, el hombre lo recibe con una sonrisa de lado, se inclina en su dirección y le tiende una cerveza.

—Entonces ¿cuántas de estas necesitas para terminar lo de la otra noche? —La cerveza se atora en su garganta y lucha por no escupirla, voltea en dirección a Niall esperando ver la expresión acusatoria de su amigo—. No estoy buscando algo serio, si es lo que crees. —Nick no habla particularmente bajo, sin embargo su amigo está muy concentrado con Ed hablando sobre guitarras.

—¡Dios, no! Tampoco estoy buscando nada —habla entre dientes, no queriendo llamar la atención de Niall o más gente. Nick continúa sonriendo y unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo en su rostro lo inundan. Respira hondo una vez más, aprieta sus manos en puños para no cometer alguna estupidez.

—Lo siento si te di la impresión equivocada, pero no me interesa algo casual ni ahora ni nunca, ya no estoy en eso —murmura, agarra a Nick por el cuello de su camisa y lo atrae hacía él—. Y podrías no mencionar lo de la otra noche, por favor.

—Y mi silencio, ¿cuánto vale,  _Louis_?

Louis ahoga un grito, no puede estar hablando en serio, ¡son adultos! Nick recorre su brazo con su dedo índice y anular, simulando que caminan, lo aparta de un manotazo.

—Suficiente, Grimshaw. —Los interrumpe Harry, toma a Nick por el hombro y lo aleja de Louis—. Descuida, Lou, él no dirá nada. Ninguno lo hará. —Harry presiona el hombro de Nick hasta que este asiente.

—Aburridos —Nick les dices, toma su botella y se levanta—. Si alguna vez quieres algo sin compromiso, llámame.

Su pecho aprieta, las palabras de Nick lo afectan más de lo que le gustaría admitir, en algún momento su vida se convirtió solo en trabajo. Ama su trabajo, es lo que le dice a sus amigos siempre que le piden se relaje, pero que prácticamente un extraño se lo diga tiene más peso sobre él.

—Gracias —dice bajito.

Desde que se conocen ha evitado el tema del club y Harry ha sido muy considerado en no mencionarlo, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que tuviera que aclarar las cosas, y Louis no cree tener una mejor opción para hablarlo.

—Nick es un imbécil. —Harry se encoje de hombros.

Louis niega con la cabeza. —Por no decir nada, quiero decir; te juro que no soy así —dice, y es mucho más fácil de lo que pensó hablar de eso, tal vez sea la ya familiar sonrisa que Harry siempre lleva o simplemente se preocupa demasiado.

—No tienes que disculparte. —Harry agita su mano, restándole importancia.

—Sí importa, yo no me enrollo con hombres que recién conozco, pero sobre todo tú no debías verme así. Tu primera impresión de mí debió ser horrible.

—Tranquilo. —Harry le da un apretón a su hombro—. Lo que haces en tu tiempo libre o con quién decidas pasarlo no me afecta, en serio. A menos que tengas alguna cosa con hombres comprometidos todo está bien.

Una bola se instala en el estómago de Louis, la sangre se drena de su cuerpo y el nudo en su garganta le impide hablar, de pronto se arrepiente de hablar al respecto y desea retroceder el tiempo y poder quedarse en su casa.

—No soy esa clase de hombre. —Las palabras raspan como papel de lija cuando las dice, toda la comodidad que antes sentía lo abandona.

—¡Joder! Lo siento —Harry balbucea, Louis evita mirarlo para no hacer notorio el daño que sus palabras le causan—. Trataba de hacer una broma estúpida y lo arruiné. Apesto como comediante, lo siento.

Louis intenta sonreír, pero su cuerpo parece plomo y todo le pesa, incluso respirar.

—Descuida, supongo que debí esperar algo así. —Su voz es frágil y le cuesta hablar a pesar del pobre intento de sonrisa que hace.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, no tienes que esperar algo negativo hacia ti por ser tú. —Se apresura a decir Harry—. Yo estoy siendo estúpido y entiendo perfectamente si quieres mandarme a la mierda ahora mismo.

Louis lo mira, presiona su labio entre sus dientes y sus ojos están muy abiertos, no puede evitar la risa que se escapa de su boca; el desconcierto se dibuja en el rostro de Harry y no entiende por qué no hace justo lo que dijo y lo manda a la mierda. Antes de que pueda pensar en algo la mesa se llena de alboroto y encuentra a los demás sacando dinero y levantándose, así que los imita, ignorando la punzada de culpa que cruza su pecho por la racción del otro hombre.

Caminan rumbo al estadio en medio de algunos otros aficionados, Harry va a poca distancia de él con la mirada baja y aún presionando su labio, de alguna forma le recuerda a un niño regañado, si lo piensa mejor así luce más joven de lo que es.

—No puedo creer que me convenciste de venir a un partido amistoso —dice Louis cuando llegan a la entrada del Old Trafford y se encuentran largas filas esperando.

—¡Oh, cállate! Te encanta —Niall le dice, y tiene un poco de razón, lleva cuatro años sin ir a un partido de ninguna clase, esa fue la principal razón por la que aceptó en primer lugar—. Además todo es por Styles, lleva mucho sin ver un juego real.

—Oye, allá tienen una liga. —Se queja Harry, sus cejas están fruncidas y Louis no sabe si es por el incidente anterior o por Niall—. Además Howard me invita la temporada entera.

Louis tarda un poco en darse cuenta que se refiere al señor Collins.

—Un buen partido, quiero decir. —Niall alega, mejillas arreboladas, tal vez sea el calor o el alcohol o solo es su tono natural. Harry ríe, echa su cabeza hacia atrás y su cabello cae como cascada sobre su espalda, definitivamente lo prefiere sonriendo.

—Lo siento, Haz, pero a menos que hablemos de la NFL o beisbol, no cuenta.

—Y basquetbol. —Louis agrega.

—¡Tenían a Beckham!

—¡Y lo prestaron al Milán cuando te mudaste! Impresionante Haz. —Louis no puede verlo, pero sabe que Niall sonríe mientras habla—. No cuenta

—Por mucho que Beckham sea un crack, Niall tiene razón, compañero —dice Louis, enviando una sonrisa a Harry.

Pasan el control de acceso y buscan sus asientos, Louis se coloca entre Ed y Harry, ignorando las señas de Niall que está al otro lado con Nick junto a él. El partido comienza unos minutos después y una ronda de cerveza llega, excepto por Harry y uno de los tipos del otro vehículo, Michael, cree que se llama, que son los conductores designados.

—Lo siento —dice Harry cuando cae el primer gol del Manchester, a los diez minutos de haber iniciado el juego. Louis arruga la nariz, perdido—. Trataba de hacer amigos, supongo que perdí el toque.

El hombre luce genuinamente afligido y eso está jodidamente mal, esa salida es en su honor y por Louis no lo está pasando bien, claro que fue un poco idiota, pero aún así ya se ha disculpado suficiente.

—Hey, olvídalo, yo suelo ser un bocazas todo el tiempo y mírame —dice, abriendo los brazos con las palmas extendidas—, todavía hay quien me aguante. De todos modos, tú ya tienes amigos.

Harry sonríe tan amplio como su boca se lo permite, marcando perfectamente ambos hoyuelos, a Louis se le antoja meter su dedo, unos años atrás lo habría hecho, pero ya no tiene dieciocho años y ni siquiera son amigos, así que se limita a chocar su hombro contra el de Harry.

—No es lo mismo verlos una vez al año, y ya no tenemos dieciocho.

La boca de Louis se abre en reconocimiento por lo que escucha, solo unos segundos antes pensaba lo mismo, Harry ignora su expresión sorprendida y continúa hablando.

—Ellos tienen una vida aparte de  _esto_  —dice, moviendo las manos señalando a sus amigos—. Necesito  _recomenzar_ , y hacer nuevos amigos en el proceso. Saber que tengo una vida aquí que no depende del tiempo de otros. Una vida que sea solo mía...

Harry se queda pensando, Louis espera a que el hombre incluya a su novia en su nueva vida, sin embargo eso no pasa.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso —dice, apartando todos sus pensamientos fatalistas sobre esa relación—. Incluso dejaré que lleves a mis amigos a cenar sin mí; uno a la vez si es mejor para ti.

Harry sonríe y su  _gracias_  se ve apagado por el grito eufórico de la gente con el dos a cero del partido.

*

—¿Qué dices, es nuestro amistoso suficientemente bueno para competir contra tu liga? —pregunta Louis una vez están de regreso a Londres, el juego terminó cuatro a uno, y pudo terminar con una diferencia mayor, pero el equipo realizó cambios en prácticamente cada posición durante el segundo tiempo. Él va de copiloto mientras el resto duermen en la parte trasera.

—Un amistoso no se comparar con un juego de liga —Harry dice, su tono serio ligeramente adornado de su risa, Louis piensa que es casi como debe sonar cuando trabaja.

—Tonterías, si se trata de un derbi siempre importa.

—Pero no era un derby.

—Bien, ahora el chico sabelotodo se propondrá como el nuevo entrenador de la Selección Inglesa, ¿qué más escondes bajo esa cabeza rizada?

Harry estalla en carcajadas, el primer instinto de Louis es observar sus manos, pero al verificar que no se mueven ni un poco del volante se relaja y también se ríe.

—Me encanta el juego, pero soy muy malo, diría que soy como Tara en esto.

Louis levanta las cejas, olvidando por un segundo que Harry no puede verlo.

—Exactamente ¿cómo? ¿La pareja maravilla es mala en el futbol? —Louis dice sin ningún filtro, cada vez más cómodo de estar alrededor de Harry.

—Gracias, pero no, bueno sí. Tara odia los deportes, pero es una entusiasta por su padre.

—Ella es una entusiasta de todo, me agrada. —Se apresura a decir Louis para evitar un malentendido. La sonrisa de Harry se amplia y es en momentos así que Louis cree que pueden tener futuro casándose.

El resto del viaje es similar, para cuando lo dejan en su piso Louis decide que le agrada Harry y lo mejor es que no tiene que hacer mucho esfuerzo por gustarle devuelta.

*

Es miércoles y Louis aún siente los efectos del sábado, afortunadamente no ha surgido ningún problema con ninguna de las próximas bodas. Su puerta se abre y no necesita mirar para saber que se trata de Perrie, es la única que no le interesa su privacidad en ese sitio.

—Podrías por favor llevarte a Zayn la siguiente vez que hagas una salida de hombres. —Perrie se desploma en la silla y suspira—. Últimamente está insoportable. ¿Te ha dicho algo?

Louis niega, la mira recostarse contra el escritorio sobre sus manos, normalmente ella nunca se queja de su relación, sin importar si está peleada con su amigo, «las relaciones son de dos, jefe» le dice siempre que quiere aconsejar a algún cliente sobre sus problemas de pareja; no hay alguien mejor que ellos para mantener sus asuntos en privado.

—Es el trabajo, Pez. —Es todo lo que puede decirle, no ha visto a Zayn desde la cena en lo de Liam y todos sus mensajes y llamadas son vagas—. Puedo hablar con él, ¿solo si tú quieres?

Perrie vuelve a suspirar, se incorpora y apoya los codos sobre la mesa y vuele a dejar caer su cara a sus manos.

—Hablaré con él, pero gracias —dice mientras intenta negar con la cabeza sin quitar la cara de sus manos—. Las invitaciones de Tara están listas, Lisa las traerá mañana. Rosé quiere saber cuándo puede hacer la sesión de prueba. ¿Prefieres hablar con Tara o Harry? —dice, ya con el teléfono en la mano.

«Tara» formula con los labios y al segundo Perrie le tiende el aparato ya con la llamada en línea.

—Hola, Tara, es Louis, tengo tus invitaciones listas —dice todo de corrido para evitar que la llamada se alargue demasiado.

—¡Fantástico! —Casi puede ver la sonrisa a través del teléfono—. ¡Hola! —dice con la misma intensidad, lo que provoca la sonrisa de Louis.

—Hola, también necesito la dirección de todos los invitados y me urge una visita guiada al lugar de la boda lo más pronto posible, de preferencia que vayan ambos.

—Oh, perfecto, yo hablaré con Harry y les llamo. ¡Gracias!

Ella ni siquiera espera una respuesta cuando cuelga.

—Estaba muy feliz. —Es Perrie quien habla ahora, el ímpetu que usualmente le contagia cualquier contacto con Tara no está presente en esta ocasión, y eso es preocupante, pues por sí sola es una bomba de energía.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaré.

No es la respuesta que espera, definitivamente hablará con Zayn aunque eso signifique que se meta en problemas con ambos.  


	3. 3

Su teléfono vibra entre las manos, «relájate, _jefe_ » le envía Perrie como respuesta a su última cadena de mensajes preventivos. La ha dejado a cargo de la boda de ese fin de semana mientras él se encuentra atrapado en el asiento trasero de la Minivan de Niall y Gemma camino a Holmes Chapel. En algún punto entre la llamada del miércoles de Tara y una visita _sorpresa_ de Gemma a su oficina la tarde del jueves, fue que se dejó convencer para acompañar a la familia Styles a la celebración su pueblo natal, y así aprovechar para comprobar los faltantes del lugar donde realizarán la boda.

—¡Dale un respiro, Lou! —le dice Gemma, que se asoma sobre su hombro y está seguro ha leído toda la conversación. Louis ríe y la aparta, juguetonamente, siendo cuidadoso para evitar lastimarla.

—Y esa es la clase de comportamiento que debes evitar enseñarle a Georgia, Gems. —Louis ríe bajito, falta poco para saber el sexo del bebé y ni Gemma o Niall han detenido las sugerencias de nombres que les hace (que lo tienen ilusionándose demasiado), así que no pueden culparlo por ser tan insistente.

Apenas logra apartarse del manotazo que lanza Gemma, están un espacio reducido, sin embargo se las arreglan para tener el lugar suficiente para molestarse cual niños pequeños.

—Solo no destruyan nada, por favor —ruega Harry y, aunque les sonríe desde su lugar tras el volante, logra captar la duda en su voz.

Louis sacude la cabeza, riendo para sus adentros, en su mente flotando la advertencia que Niall le dio antes de irse sobre cuidar a sus chicas: Rosie, la van, y Gemma —con su bebé incluido por supuesto— como a su vida misma.

El juego con Gemma termina no mucho después de eso, ella se duerme de un momento a otro, totalmente agotada, inclinada en el costado de Louis mientras él trata de seguir la charla de Tara y Harry, algo sobre un proyecto ecológico y el trabajo de Harry con el señor Collins, sin embargo luego de unos minutos de ser completamente excluido, hace lo mismo que su amiga.

*

El movimiento de Gemma lo despierta unas horas más tarde, la pesadez de sus párpados le impide abrir los ojos inmediatamente, mas el olor a combustible le hace saber que aparcaron en una estación de servicio. Gemma baja del auto rápidamente, lo sabe por el repentino movimiento que hay a su alrededor, finalmente abre los ojos y la ve correr hasta perderse tras una puerta que supone es el baño, Tara siguiéndola de cerca y gritando algo que Louis no alcanza a entender.

Frota sus ojos tratando de espabilarse completamente. Está solo, es lo primero que nota, su siguiente impulso es revisar su teléfono, sin embargo no tiene señal así que lo deja y opta por mirar alrededor, concentrándose especialmente en sus manos. La puerta se abre y Harry entra a la camioneta unos segundos después. Va distraído, Louis lo observa en silencio, frente surcada y la lengua ligeramente visible entre sus labios; Louis sonríe cuando termina de acomodarse en su asiento, imaginando qué lo tiene tan entretenido para que continúe sin notarlo

—Y Holmes Chaple, ¿cómo es? —Es lo único que se le ocurre preguntar, Harry se sobresalta un poco y voltea a verlo. Su cabello saliendo del rodete que lo sujeta al chocar contra el respaldo. Louis ríe por la expresión en su cara de venadito asustado, _Bambi_ , cree que esa es una buena descripción (está seguro que lo es).

—Pensé que dormías, lo siento —dice Harry, apartándose los mechones de cabello que le caen sobre el rostro.

Louis no responde inmediatamente, en su lugar observa sus grandes manos y los largos dedos que con gráciles movimientos se vuelven a formar el moño en su cabeza. _Impresionante,_ piensa, él a duras penas podía sujetar el cabello de sus hermanas en una coleta, floja por no decir más.

—¿Entonces? —insiste Louis al encontrarse con la mirada de Harry a través del retrovisor, su sonrisa se extiende grande y bonita, casi puede escuchar el tintineante timbre de una carcajada en ella, pero sabe que Harry es demasiado diplomático para hacerlo. Aparta la vista en dirección a la ventana, en su lugar. Está sonrojado —supone, por el calor que se acumula en sus mejillas—, desafortunadamente Gemma no está a la vista todavía para salvarlo; agita la mano, haciendo tiempo, cuando la mirada de Harry se vuelve imposible de ignorar.

—¡Oh, claro! Holmes Chapel. —Harry sacude la cabeza en entendimiento, su ceño se frunce y puede ver la punta de la lengua entre sus labios, otra vez está pensando, Louis está aprendido a reconocer los gestos del hombre.

—Es pequeño y verde. —Ríe bien fuerte como si hubiese dicho la cosa más graciosa del mundo, sin embargo Louis puede escuchar el cariño impregnado en su voz y, por el brillo que sus ojos tienen, sabe lo importante que es para él.

Piensa en Tara y su determinación en modificar por completo el día más importante de su vida en tan solo unos meses por ese hombre y, por primera vez, cree en _eso_ que tienen. En su amor incondicional y en que lucharan lo que haga falta para ser eternos.

—Es pintoresco y chapado a la antigua —Harry continua, ajeno a las cavilaciones de Louis—. O yo soy chapado a la antigua… al menos allí sí. —Ríe nuevamente—. En definitiva no es glamuroso como tu preciado Londres, eso seguro. Espero que sobrevivas. —Las últimas palabras las dice entre advertencia y diversión.

—¡Hey! Crecí en Doncaster. —Louis entrecierra los ojos y golpea el hombro de Harry que se asoma sobre el respaldo, el cinturón de seguridad levantando un poco su playera y rozando su estómago debido a la inclinación—. Sé exactamente de lo que hablas, _chico listo_.

Su rostro se mantiene serio solo una fracción de segundo y luego sus facciones se suavizan, recordando. La gente conociéndose unos a otros o las grandes reuniones en el estacionamiento de alguna escuela primaria o la plaza principal que —sin excepción— se extienden hasta la calle, pero a nadie le importa realmente. Algunos Tesco alrededor y ninguna de sus tiendas favoritas. Y cómo todo es transparente y familiar, tanto, que a veces lo asusta.

—¡Bromeas! Estuve ahí cientos de veces cuando vivía con Niall. Él jugaba futbol, igual que tú, ¿tal vez nos conocimos antes? —prácticamente grita Harry, sus ojos completamente abiertos, la emoción palpitando en su rostro, parece un niño pequeño.

—Tal vez —responde con cariño, porque ese hombre en serio es agradable.

Antes de que pueda seguir, Gemma y Tara aparecen en su campo de visión, Harry se apresura en llegar a ellas en cuanto las ve. Louis lo mira tendiéndole el brazo a su hermana, sin embargo ella lo aparta alegando que no está incapacitada, ve la sonrisa de ambos y su corazón salta en su pecho, recordándole a sus propias hermanas.

Sin otro inconveniente se ponen en marcha cuando todos están en su asiento, para Louis no pasa desapercibido las constantes miradas que Harry le lanza a su hermana a través del retrovisor, preocupación evidente. Las náuseas de Gemma fueron el principal motivo de su parada en la estación, además de los mareos que vinieron después; Tara le ha dado una bolsa de plástico en caso de que Harry no puedan detenerse lo suficientemente rápido. Louis quiere decirle que todo está bien con su hermana, es solo que ya lo hizo, sin embargo Harry continua preocupado mientras su hermana y prometida, ajeno a él, cantan _Wannabe_ de las _Spice Girls_ que se reproducen en ese momento.

—¿Tú madre no tiene problemas con tenerme de intruso? —cuestiona Louis cuando Harry lo atrapa mirándolo por retrovisor. Es algo en lo que no ha pensado demasiado, lo ha evitado si es honesto, pero cuando baja la guardia su cerebro cobra vida propia  y escupe todas sus preocupaciones sin filtro alguno, que en más de una ocasión lo ha dejado avergonzado (agradece infinitamente que esta no sea una de esas).

—¡Mi mamá ya te ama, Lou! —Gemma grita.

En el fondo solo se escucha las ruedas rozando el pavimento, han dejando de cantar. Gemma se lanza sobre él, su risa bailando en el aire, Harry y Tara los miran, ambos con una enorme sonrisa, ella le recuerda un ave, pequeña, delicada y brillante, está feliz, y él… Él simplemente parece un sol. Un calorcito familiar se instala en el pecho, es agradable, como si perteneciera ahí con esa loca familia, y la sensación en realidad le gusta.

—Y la abuela también —dice Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

Louis echa la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo, Gemma le ha dicho lo mismo tantas veces que ya perdió la cuenta, por alguna razón que no entiende es una clase de héroe entre la familia Styles hasta donde sabe; debido a hizo posible que ella y Niall finalmente se casaran, en palabras de Gemma. Difiere un poco si se lo preguntan. La verdad es —y no tiene alguna duda— que Niall y Gemma fueron los únicos responsables. Sí, tardaron años en dejar de comportarse como idiotas y atreverse a enfrentar sus sentimientos, y sí,  tal vez fue hasta que Louis le habló a Niall sobre la vacante en Trabajo Social en la zona donde aún es voluntario y lo ánimo para le dijera a  su mejor amiga _(_ de quien no estaba enamorado, por supuesto que no); y ellos se encargaron del resto.

Recuerda esa época, tenía veintitrés cuando conoció a un Niall recién llegado de Sheffield, listo para una pasantía en Syco, un pequeño sello discográfico; también había buscado un empleo complementario en una compañía de renta de audio en donde Susan estaba asociada. Niall estaba comenzando una especialidad en la universidad y los gastos de vivir y estudiar en Londres no eran los mismos que vivir en Sheffield, donde además dividía la renta, y obtener experiencia extra nunca es algo de lo que puedas quejarte, era algo que Louis solía decir y se sorprendió cuando Niall lo citó casi textualmente.

Se hicieron amigos al instante, también conectó a la perfección  con Liam y Perrie; Zayn se resistió un poco (su amigo estuvo celoso de Niall durante unos meses, Perrie, que acababa de terminar con su novio de años y parecía inmune a los encantos de Zayn, estaba totalmente encantada con el irlandés, y si fue un poco visceral con él no es algo de lo que alguien pueda culparlo), sin embargo el resto se encontraron pasándola con el chico nuevo, Zayn —a regañadientes—  incluido, en cada momento  libre que tenían y no es un secreto que nadie puede resistirse al encanto de Niall Horan, por lo que finalmente cedió.

Pasar el tiempo con él era increíble, pero —fuese lo transparente que es o que Louis es el mejor leyendo a las personas— se dio cuenta que todas las citas y coqueteos eran una cortina de humo, incluso aquella vez que se involucró con una modelo lució miserable, y Louis —que al menos en aquella época— no se caracterizaba por morderse la lengua, no tardó en hacer que le contara sobre Gemma y cómo estaba totalmente fuera de su liga porque era la hermana de su mejor amigo y, por consiguiente, un hermanito más para ella.

De alguna forma Niall se convenció y le dijo a Gemma sobre la vacante, y ella fue contratada de inmediato; al final todo resultó de maravilla, pero eso solo pasó porque ellos ya estaban enamorados y la boda solo fue el toque final de una complicada relación, si se lo preguntan.

—¡Ni siquiera me conocen! —Louis contesta luego de unos segundos de pensar algo más inteligente que decir, sabe lo que vendrá en seguida, siempre es lo mismo y se culpa por no tener aún algo lo suficientemente ingenioso para replicarle a su amiga.

—Y no te lo reprochan, Lou, pero aún preguntan por qué todavía no te conocen —Gemma le dice, su rostro limpio de maquillaje deja ver sus pecas, haciéndola lucir inocente y, de forma casi imperceptiblemente, la esquina derecha de su labio se curva hacía arriba, y si Louis no la conociera bien se tragaría su candidez, pero está seguro que es la principal instigadora en su contra; la quiere tanto.

Sacude al cabeza, su sonrisa apareciendo sin poder evitarlo. —Apenas y tengo tiempo para visita a mi familia, Gems, dame un respiro.

Gemma gimotea dramáticamente, desplomándose en el asiento y dejando caer su cabeza contra la ventana, al frente Harry y Tara ríen.

—¡Igual que Harry! —Gemma mira hacia arriba y junta sus manos, suplicando, Louis ríe, mira a la ventana, pequeñas gotas comienzan caer sobre el crista, el pavimento cambia de color, visualiza el letrero de Holmes Chapel a la orilla del camino al tiempo que una bola de nervios se forma en su estómago.

—Lo que necesitas una novia que te distraiga del trabajo, Louis —dice Tara de pronto, entre risas.

Louis se encuentra con ella rápidamente y luego se queda estático, su cuerpo pierde calor, sus músculos caen flojos mientras que su boca está tensa, el silencio se extiende y se siente como décadas, Gemma lo observa puede sentirlo a pesar de que no ha quitado la vista de Tara a través del retrovisor, quien continua riendo ignorante de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Necesita hablar, decir alguna tontería antes de que el momento se vuelva incómodo o que Harry diga algo porque ¡joder!, y no quiere a alguien hablando sobre su vida, solo no… Sin embargo sus labios no se mueven.

—Solo necesita calor de hogar, amor. —Es Harry el que habla, su voz aterciopelada y completamente en calma, sus ojos lo buscan a través del espejo, serenos, mas puede ver un atisbo de agitación en ellos que desaparece de un momento a otro cuando se voltea a guiñarle un ojo a Tara—. Ojalá puedas tener un poco de eso estos días, Lou.

Louis respira y el aire que llena sus pulmones se siente como un revitalizante, Gemma deja escapar una risa nerviosa a la que se une al instante, porque ¡mierda! Fue estúpido y extraño, y por la forma en que ella se acurruca contra él puede imaginar que se siente de la misma manera.

Louis le debe tanto a Harry y necesita encontrar una forma de agradecerle.

*

Es pasadas las cuatro treinta cuando Harry estaciona frente al lugar de su abuela —está a varios metros del último par de casas—, una extensa área verde la rodea, lo que deja espacio suficiente para el huerto que tiene, razona Louis con base en lo que Gemma le ha dicho (sabe que ahí fue una granja y tenían vacas, cerdos, cabras y gallinas, antes de que la zona se volviera una urbanización y el padre de su abuela se viera obligado a vender gran parte de sus tierras, quedándose únicamente con la casa principal, que es justo donde están).  

Louis es el último en bajar, sus movimientos son torpes, está absorto por la visión que se alza al frente. Un amplio camino adoquinado que termina en una casa amplia con paredes de hormigón y alto techo de madera. Tonos ocre, caoba y ópalo en perfecta armonía; el desgate del camino y los retoques descuidados a la pintura crean la atmósfera rústica y hogareña que de cierta forma, piensa, es justo como imaginó sería (a pesar de que en realidad no conoce mucho sobre esta parte de la vida de Gemma, incluso menos de Harry). Desde su lugar alcanza a observar cómo un segundo —y más pequeño— techo se esconde en el lado izquierdo. Se encuentra asintiendo con una sonrisa tirando en sus labios, le gusta. Mucho.

Su análisis es interrumpido los gritos que Gemma lanzan a una mujer de cabello oscuro que avanza hacia ellos desde el otro lado de la calle —cerca de la última casita—; Harry sonríe a ambas y sin más echa a correr arrastrando a Tara con él debido a sus manos entrelazadas.

—¡Es mamá! —grita Gemma sin mirarlo, ahora junto a él, agita las manos y su sonrisa es tan amplia que sus dos hoyuelos aparecen y Louis no puede evitar sonreír.

Harry abraza a su madre muy fuerte, ella le sacude el cabellos de la frente y luego abraza a Tara; se ponen en marcha hacia ellos segundos después con el Harry escoltándola por el brazo. Están solo a unos tres metros de ellos cuando Louis nota el marcado rengueo de la señora Styles y por la forma en que ni Harry ni Gemma ni Tara lo mencionan, sabe que no es algo reciente.

Gemma se lanza a su madre una vez está lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, la mujer mayor sonríe y Louis no se sorprende cuando un par de ranuras cóncavas se forman  en sus mejillas, adornando su sonrisa; y sus grandes ojos verdes, no del mismo tono que sus hijos, pero sí igual de hermosos que los de ellos, se iluminan al ver el pequeño vientre de su hija.

Pasan los siguientes minutos riendo mientras intenta explicarle a Harry que los mareos y las náuseas son normales en los primeros meses del embarazo, que incluso con él se mantuvieron casi los nueve meses. Atrapa la mirada de Harry en él mientras contiene la risa, tratando de pasar desapercibido y no romper en rencuentro familiar , sin embargo los ojos de la señora Styles siguen los propios de su hijo y caen sobre él.

Y oh.

—¡Oh, Cariño! —exclama la señora Styles, su voz aterciopelada bailando en el aire hasta sus oídos, y bueno es eso es raro porque no se conocen.

Tres rígidos pasos son suficientes para que se encuentre dentro del espacio personal de Louis y con sus manos primero en sus hombros y luego sobre las mejillas, lo mira, la brillante sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro, antes de inclinarse hasta su mejilla y darle un sonoro beso. Y _okay_. Eso definitivamente no lo esperaba. El calor sube por sus mejillas y en algún lugar alrededor de ellos escucha la risita de Gemma y, no está seguro, pero jura que también de Harry.  

—Debes ser Louis ¡oh claro que lo eres! Es todo lo que mi niña ha dicho de ti, y más.

En cualquier otra circunstancia no habría desaprovechado la oportunidad de burlarse de Gemma, pero en esta ocasión su rostro solo se colorea aún más mientras ella se echa hacia atrás y lo observa, por la forma en que sus ojos lo recorren se asemeja más a alguna clase de análisis científico que a un vistazo casual, Louis solo quiere hacerse bolita y desaparecer porque honestamente no le gusta ser sometido a ese tipo de escrutinio.

—Mucho gusto señora, Styles. —Las palabras brotan de sus labios con una vacilación que atípica en él, pero no se detiene mucho a pensar en eso por la clara exclamación de asombro que emite Harry, por un segundo olvidando donde está y el propósito del viaje,  lo mira sobre su hombro y la mandíbula apretada y los músculos de sus brazos rígidos le dan una clara idea que ha hecho —o dicho— algo equivocado.

—Dime Anne, Cariño. —La voz dulce de hace que Harry afloje solo un poco la presión de sus extremidades, sin embargo la línea en su frente aún se marca notoriamente—. Hace tiempo que dejé de ser la señora Styles, pero esa es otra historia.

—Y bastante larga. —Completa Gemma.

Ambas ríen y Louis se les une, sin poder apartar sus ojos completamente de Harry, quien todavía luce afectado; su personalidad curiosa sale a flote —últimamente le sucede mucho con esa familia— porque ¿qué mierda?,  no es el Harry del que sus amigos o Tara hablan, y ciertamente tampoco es el hombre que conoce, quiere preguntar, se muere por hacerlo, sin embargo conserva un poco de sentido común y se muerde la lengua, justo en ese momento el hombre se mueve entre ellos murmurando algo que no descifra, llega hasta la camioneta y toma la maleta de su hermana lo que le recuerda que pasará la noche ahí y ¡mierda!

—Ustedes se quedará en casa de mi mamá, Lou.

Gemma atrapa delicadamente su mano antes de que pueda bajar su equipaje, su nariz se arruga, pero no dice una palabra a las mujeres que lo miran sonrientes. No pasa mucho hasta que Harry vuelve, sus hombros se han relajado aunque su entrecejo continua arrugado; una vez que ocupan su asiento emprenden camino hacia la panadería de su abuela.

Su amiga rebota junto a él como niña pequeña sin parar de hablar sobre pastelillos y galletas tradicionales y otros no tanto, Anne al otro lado de Gemma le pide constantemente que pare por el bien del bebé, Louis, a pesar de que su madre ha asistido muchos partos (y no es solo porque antes de ser enfermera fue partera como su abuela), no es experto en esa área de acción-reacción específicamente, así que se limita a observar y de vez en cuando apunta a los nombres que reconoce. 

*

Arriban a la panadería, _Hopeland Bakery & Pastry_ se lee en una placa de fondo blanco colocada sobre el saliente techo de tejas de ornamentación. El local no es diferente a cualquier otra panadería: falsos muros de piedra en la fachada, dos ventanales con molduras color borgoña, un par de mesas con manteles blancos colocadas al lado derecho —es pequeño, pero la distribución y el _chardonnay_ en las paredes lo hacen parecer más espacioso—, a la izquierda y a juego con las molduras está  un gran mostrador lleno de  pasteles y otros bocadillos, y detrás hay estantes repletos de pan (está seguro que en su rápida inspección vio unas galletas de colores y _crumble_ que le aguaron la boca).

A excepción de las paredes, una está _decorada_ por dos fotos enmarcadas, la primera de la familia de Harry y Gemma y la otra de algunas personas con delantales (reconoce a Niall, suave y resplandeciendo entre el gentío, justo como es) y la segunda con una pizarra negra indicando los precios. Le gusta el lugar, es casi artesanal, y no tiene alguna duda que así sea el proceso de elaboración.

Gemma y Tara esperan en una de las mesas y Harry ha desaparecido tras la pequeña puerta en la esquina derecha acompañando a su madre, no es consciente del tiempo que ha pasado por estar observando la pintura del escaparate que refrigera los panes, es viejo, uno o dos retoques bastante decentes —si no hubiese entrado al taller de carpintería durante la universidad seguramente no lo notaría tan fácilmente como lo hace— si puede decirlo, sin embargo encaja en el concepto hogareño del lugar, lo cual aprecia sobremanera.

Su cabeza comienza rápidamente a idear formas de hacer lucir la panadería más espaciosa y con vida, una capa de pintura por allí, distribuir algunos muebles, redecorar las paredes y, tal vez, cambiar los mosaicos crema y rojo pardo del piso sería suficiente; la idea de sugerirles algún boceto se va tan rápido como la piensa, no quiere ofender a alguien, sobre todo no cuando son sus clientes y lo estarán hospedando los próximos días, pero mayormente porque son clientes.

El chirriar de una puerta se escucha al fondo y sale Harry de donde supone es la cocina —debe serlo, sin embargo nadie se lo ha confirmado—, lo siguen Anne acompañada de un hombre ancho, eso, sumado al poco cabello que tiene que además es blanco, y sus lentes redondos le recuerdan a Papá Noel, la bandeja con galletas que trae consigo no lo ayudan pensar lo contrario.

—¡Robin! —La voz de Gemma rasguea en la silenciosa atmósfera y en un pestañeo está sobre el hombre, sin embargo, contrario a lo que Louis piensa, ella solo le quita la bandeja que y se aleja entre risas.

—Eso es para el comedor, devuélvelo.

Las palabras de Anne son firmes, pero sus facciones son suaves cuando mira a su hija y ella no hace más que morder la galleta que sostiene antes de deslizar la bandeja en el mostrador, regresándola. Anne niega con la cabeza y la risa de Harry flota a través del lugar, ganándole una mirada de su madre que únicamente logra lucir entrañable.

Luego de las presentaciones y de explicar que Mary, la abuela de los Styles, los verá más tarde, le dan un recorrido por el lugar y, para su sorpresa, la está pasando de maravilla. Los ojos brillantes de Harry y las risas ahogadas de Gemma mientras Anne le cuenta sobre sus _niños_ pasando tardes enteras ayudando a levantar el negocio familiar son invaluables.  

Le muestra el lugar donde Harry y Niall solían acomodarse para preparar las distintas masas, lejos del horno porque eran demasiado inquietos para cuidarlos, y de donde cuelga el batidor de madera que Harry proclamó como suyo, sin embargo ahora es prácticamente astillas. O la mancha en la pared del fondo, justo antes de la expansión que hicieron hace un par de años, que Niall hizo cuando intentaba ayudar a Gemma a hornear la mayor cantidad de pastelillos para que pudiera acompañarlos a un concierto. No puede evitar pensar en un Niall adolescente tratando de impresionar a la chica mayor que solo tiene ojos para su hermanito, definitivamente adorable.

Y aquella esquina al final del local donde Anne pasaba las tardes sentada luego de salir del hospital, justo el lugar en que Robin la conoció y se enamoró de ella a pesar de estar prácticamente inmóvil (Louis supone que su rigidez al moverse viene de ahí y quiere hacer preguntas, pero debe recordarse constantemente que son clientes antes que amigos, aunque le esté costando demasiado).

Harry, Tara y Louis se dirigen al lugar donde será la fiesta, dejando a una agotada Gemma con su madre y padrastro que insistieron en dejarlos solos para resolver sus asuntos. Antes de salir se gana una bolsa con _macarons_ de menta-chocolate y frambuesa, se queda con ganas del pastelillo de arándanos sin embargo, y es que cuando insistió en pagar por las galletas rellenas se ganó un regaño colectivo y la mirada ofendida de Anne, eso es más de lo que puede soportar.

*

El lugar de la boda es hermoso con sus rosales blancos, amarillos y rosas alrededor, el césped bien cortado, está algo disparejo, pero no es algo que los paneles plásticos no puedan resolver.

El viento comienza a soplar inundando el jardín con el delicado aroma floral, le recuerda al parquecito al que los llevaba su mamá a él y sus hermanas donde terminaba con tierra hasta el cuello y el cabello pegado a la frente. O a los domingos ya de adolescente  cuando jugaba futbol con Zayn hasta que la hermana mayor de este los iba a buscar cargando sus suéteres para evitarles un resfriado antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta que no estaban estudiando. Se siente como el lugar perfecto para iniciar una familia si le preguntan.

Camina compartiendo con Harry y Tara algunas de sus ideas, escucha las dudas y las opiniones de los novios —o de Tara en su mayoría— y, cuando está listo y ha perdido toda la paciencia repitiéndole a la mujer que sabe lo que hace, toma algunas fotografías con su teléfono y le pide a Harry que lo ayude con el metro retráctil mientras que a Tara le da su libreta de notas y le indica las medidas que debe anotar en el registro previamente hecho. No es tan espacioso comparado con los jardines a los que está acostumbrado en Londres, afortunadamente la lista de invitados apenas asciende a cien personas, por lo que puede perfectamente trabajar con eso.

Visitan los hoteles, son más bien hostales, pero Louis sabe que puede hacer que funcione, una ligera llovizna comienza a caer mientras están en eso y agradece que su equipaje siga en el maletero, así puede tomar su _hoodie_ azul marino con letras blancas formando Amsterdam (se lo regaló Gemma cuando volvió de su luna de miel y ella es una mujer de simbolismos, así que pensó que era buena idea llevarlo).

Harry apoya su idea de reservar tres hostales, Tara insiste que son demasiados, pues su padre se hará cargo de los invitados que se hospedarán en sus hoteles en Londres y Manchester, pero Louis sabe que siempre hay al menos un par de familias que deciden quedarse de último momento y es su trabajo que los novios y su familia disfruten completamente el gran día, por lo que agradece a Harry involucrarse por primera vez en la organización de esa boda, que casualmente también es suya quiere decirle, se muerde la lengua sin embargo y sonríe.

Terminan justo a tiempo para poder recoger a Niall en la estación de trenes, pero una llamada de Gemma les anuncia que ha tenido problemas con uno de los equipos de sonido y viajará hasta la mañana siguiente, así que hacen el camino de vuelta a la casa de la abuela, Louis reconoce el vecindario a pesar de la escasa luz en las farolas que apenas comienzan a encenderse.

Louis cruza el umbral de la casona, va distraído, piensa en el porqué Harry carga el equipaje de Tara y le impidió bajar el propio una vez más, de pronto unos brazos huesudos, pero firmes lo arrastran hacia su izquierda casi provocándole que pierda el equilibrio, se sostiene a penas de la espala delgada de la mujer que lo abraza con fuerza.

—¡Es un placer conocerte finalmente, Louis! —La dulce voz acalla todo a su alrededor y se deja envolver en la calidez de la abuela de Gemma y el aroma a canela y manzanas que desprende el moño de su cabello. Aún no la ha visto y ya sabe que le agrada enormemente.

—El placer es mío, señora —Louis dice una vez que la mujer lo libera, él la mira durante un segundo notando los rasgos de familia bien marcados. Sus grandes ojos color miel y su cabello castaño con algunas canas ya visibles y los pequeños hoyuelos en ambas mejillas.  

—Dime Mary, corazón, o puedes llamarme abuela si lo prefieres. —Ríe, haciendo que las arrugas de sus ojos se acentúen, Louis asiente sin poder evitar sonreírle de vuelta y la sigue a la cocina.

Agradece cuando están sentados a la mesa, ninguno le permitió hacer algo para la ayudar mientras el resto de ellos se movían de un lado a otro picando y sazonando, y luego llevando todo para preparar la mesa mientras él era interrogado sobre su trabajo. Harry desvió la conversación hacia su abuela y su salud por un momento que Louis agradece infinitamente, aunque haya durado solo hasta que el tema de la boda salió a relucir y todo volvió nuevamente hacia él.

Cuando la cena termina Anne y Robin se despiden, llevándose con ellos a Gemma y Tara, solo está a unos metros de la casa de la abuela, pero a Louis lo toma por sorpresa esa decisión, sin embargo no dice nada mientras Harry lo conduce hasta la habitación donde dormirá, al principio no dice nada cuando el hombre lo deja para verificar que su abuela se encuentre bien, pero en cuanto enciende la luz la incomodidad lo invade.

Puede sentir el calor subir por las mejillas al darse cuenta que está en la habitación que seguramente perteneció a Harry, mira a su alrededor, no tantas cosas como recuerda que él tenía cuando era niño o adolescente, no logra definirlo. Hay un balón desinflado en una esquina, y algunos jeans deslavados a medio doblar en un cajón. También ve un par de marcos que muestran a su familia y a Niall con quien recuerda como la madre del irlandés.

Una cosa más roba su atención y es la cama, ahí solo hay una y hasta donde pudo entender Harry dormirá en esa casa, Louis no está seguro si lo hará en esa habitación o si hay algún otro lugar en el que pueda dormir.

Su respuesta llega unos minutos después cuando Harry entra en la habitación llevando consigo mantas y un saco de dormir.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste con Tara? —pregunta Louis mientras ayuda a extender las mantas junto a la cama para después colocar la bolsa de dormir.

Harry se detiene lo que parce una fracción de segundo antes de que la sonrisa descarada, que pocas veces muestra, aparezca. No contesta de inmediato, se toma su tiempo para extender a la perfección hasta el más mínimo detalle de las cobijas y después deposita el de igual forma el saco de dormir y entonces mira a Louis.

—A Nana no le gusta que compartamos habitación mientras no estemos casados —dice Harry, su voz es seria, pero su rostro es lo suficientemente alegre para saber que le parece divertido— , por supuesto que sabe que no soy virgen, pero es algo de ella y no me molesta hacerlo.

Louis le devuelve la sonrisa que le dedica, cree que toda la situación es tierna, divertida, pero tierna, un poco como es la panadería y esa casa.

Tienen una pequeña lucha para decidir quién dormirá en la cama, pero Harry termina convenciendo a Louis de usarla «ya estás haciendo mucho, es lo menos que puedo hacer».

Me estás pagando una fortuna, quiere decirle Louis, sin embargo se muerde la lengua, la cama en serio luce cómoda y ha tenido mucha presión en el trabajo, así que simplemente asiente y le da las gracias.

Cuando Harry va al baño Louis aprovecha para ponerse su pijama, en realidad es un _jogger_ viejo y una playera que tiene el cuello agujerado, suele dormir solo en bóxers y, aunque no sabía que compartiría la habitación con su cliente, estaba consciente que lo haría en una casa ajena. La familia de los novios.

Revisa sus mensajes y los correos en su teléfono como hace todas las noches una vez está bajo las sábanas, la noche es fresca debido a la lluvia de más temprano, pero es perfecto. Harry vuelve unos minutos después usando únicamente un pantalón, sin proponérselo los ojos de Louis se desvían directo al torso del hombre y aunque está oscuro puede notar el vientre plano, las abdominales que aparecen a en sus pensamientos a continuación son probablemente su imaginación.

Solo mira por unos segundos y antes de que Harry pueda notarlo guarda sus cosas y se cubre hasta el pecho, tratando de ahuyentar sus pensamientos previos, escucha al hombre desplazándose por el cuarto hasta que finalmente se acuesta, la ligera queja que logra escuchar hace que Louis se sienta un poco culpable por arrebatarle su cama, está a punto de comentarlo, pero es interrumpido por Harry.

—Sabes, eres el primer chico que duerme en mi cama.

La voz de Harry es acompasada, es casi como una caricia, Louis se siente cálido por un momento, para después recargase en sus codos y girarse hacia el otro, el calor filtrándose a través de su piel acumulándose en sus mejillas porque ¿qué carajo?

—Deberías ser cuidadoso con lo que dices —dice Louis, su voz se quiebra un poco al final, pero trata de cubrirlo con un bostezo falso—, la gente podría decir cosas.

Hay silencio durante otros segundos, Louis ve a Harry girarse hacia él y encogerse de hombros.

—No me importan las etiquetas —finalmente dice, su voz es tan suave, tan natural que Louis, lejos de la revelación que lo deja un poco sorprendido, se pregunta si acaso nunca ha sido juzgado—. He salido con chicos antes.

Oh.

Dijo chicos. ¿Qué clase de chicos? ¿Estaba experimentando o…? ¿A caso Nick y Harry? Louis detiene las divagaciones de su cabeza, no es el momento y —más importante— no debería estar pensando en Harry de esa forma. Es su cliente. Va a casarse.

—Respira, Lou. —Su voz es un caldo susurro que llega muy cerca de donde está su rostro, el muy bastardo—. No es algo de otro mundo.

Louis lo sabe, pero por alguna razón esa información es una avalancha y no sabe exactamente cómo reaccionar, no debería afectarle, pero por alguna razón lo hace.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

Se decide finalmente y sin esperar la respuesta de Harry se voltea y cierra sus ojos esperando que el sueño lo salve.

Funciona, sin embargo todo es confuso, hay ojos verdes y susurros graves y sonrisas, unas demasiado lindas que lo hacen dormir sin problemas toda la noche.


	4. 3

Su teléfono vibra entre las manos, «relájate,  _jefe_ » le envía Perrie como respuesta a su última cadena de mensajes preventivos. La ha dejado a cargo de la boda de ese fin de semana mientras él se encuentra atrapado en el asiento trasero de la Minivan de Niall y Gemma camino a Holmes Chapel. En algún punto entre la llamada del miércoles de Tara y una visita  _sorpresa_  de Gemma a su oficina la tarde del jueves, fue que se dejó convencer para acompañar a la familia Styles a la celebración su pueblo natal, y así aprovechar para comprobar los faltantes del lugar donde realizarán la boda.

—¡Dale un respiro, Lou! —le dice Gemma, que se asoma sobre su hombro y está seguro ha leído toda la conversación. Louis ríe y la aparta, juguetonamente, siendo cuidadoso para evitar lastimarla.

—Y esa es la clase de comportamiento que debes evitar enseñarle a Georgia, Gems. —Louis ríe bajito, falta poco para saber el sexo del bebé y ni Gemma o Niall han detenido las sugerencias de nombres que les hace (que lo tienen ilusionándose demasiado), así que no pueden culparlo por ser tan insistente.

Apenas logra apartarse del manotazo que lanza Gemma, están un espacio reducido, sin embargo se las arreglan para tener el lugar suficiente para molestarse cual niños pequeños.

—Solo no destruyan nada, por favor —ruega Harry y, aunque les sonríe desde su lugar tras el volante, logra captar la duda en su voz.

Louis sacude la cabeza, riendo para sus adentros, en su mente flotando la advertencia que Niall le dio antes de irse sobre cuidar a sus chicas: Rosie, la van, y Gemma —con su bebé incluido por supuesto— como a su vida misma.

El juego con Gemma termina no mucho después de eso, ella se duerme de un momento a otro, totalmente agotada, inclinada en el costado de Louis mientras él trata de seguir la charla de Tara y Harry, algo sobre un proyecto ecológico y el trabajo de Harry con el señor Collins, sin embargo luego de unos minutos de ser completamente excluido, hace lo mismo que su amiga.

*

El movimiento de Gemma lo despierta unas horas más tarde, la pesadez de sus párpados le impide abrir los ojos inmediatamente, mas el olor a combustible le hace saber que aparcaron en una estación de servicio. Gemma baja del auto rápidamente, lo sabe por el repentino movimiento que hay a su alrededor, finalmente abre los ojos y la ve correr hasta perderse tras una puerta que supone es el baño, Tara siguiéndola de cerca y gritando algo que Louis no alcanza a entender.

Frota sus ojos tratando de espabilarse completamente. Está solo, es lo primero que nota, su siguiente impulso es revisar su teléfono, sin embargo no tiene señal así que lo deja y opta por mirar alrededor, concentrándose especialmente en sus manos. La puerta se abre y Harry entra a la camioneta unos segundos después. Va distraído, Louis lo observa en silencio, frente surcada y la lengua ligeramente visible entre sus labios; Louis sonríe cuando termina de acomodarse en su asiento, imaginando qué lo tiene tan entretenido para que continúe sin notarlo

—Y Holmes Chaple, ¿cómo es? —Es lo único que se le ocurre preguntar, Harry se sobresalta un poco y voltea a verlo. Su cabello saliendo del rodete que lo sujeta al chocar contra el respaldo. Louis ríe por la expresión en su cara de venadito asustado,  _Bambi_ , cree que esa es una buena descripción (está seguro que lo es).

—Pensé que dormías, lo siento —dice Harry, apartándose los mechones de cabello que le caen sobre el rostro.

Louis no responde inmediatamente, en su lugar observa sus grandes manos y los largos dedos que con gráciles movimientos se vuelven a formar el moño en su cabeza.  _Impresionante,_ piensa, él a duras penas podía sujetar el cabello de sus hermanas en una coleta, floja por no decir más.

—¿Entonces? —insiste Louis al encontrarse con la mirada de Harry a través del retrovisor, su sonrisa se extiende grande y bonita, casi puede escuchar el tintineante timbre de una carcajada en ella, pero sabe que Harry es demasiado diplomático para hacerlo. Aparta la vista en dirección a la ventana, en su lugar. Está sonrojado —supone, por el calor que se acumula en sus mejillas—, desafortunadamente Gemma no está a la vista todavía para salvarlo; agita la mano, haciendo tiempo, cuando la mirada de Harry se vuelve imposible de ignorar.

—¡Oh, claro! Holmes Chapel. —Harry sacude la cabeza en entendimiento, su ceño se frunce y puede ver la punta de la lengua entre sus labios, otra vez está pensando, Louis está aprendido a reconocer los gestos del hombre.

—Es pequeño y verde. —Ríe bien fuerte como si hubiese dicho la cosa más graciosa del mundo, sin embargo Louis puede escuchar el cariño impregnado en su voz y, por el brillo que sus ojos tienen, sabe lo importante que es para él.

Piensa en Tara y su determinación en modificar por completo el día más importante de su vida en tan solo unos meses por ese hombre y, por primera vez, cree en  _eso_  que tienen. En su amor incondicional y en que lucharan lo que haga falta para ser eternos.

—Es pintoresco y chapado a la antigua —Harry continua, ajeno a las cavilaciones de Louis—. O yo soy chapado a la antigua... al menos allí sí. —Ríe nuevamente—. En definitiva no es glamuroso como tu preciado Londres, eso seguro. Espero que sobrevivas. —Las últimas palabras las dice entre advertencia y diversión.

—¡Hey! Crecí en Doncaster. —Louis entrecierra los ojos y golpea el hombro de Harry que se asoma sobre el respaldo, el cinturón de seguridad levantando un poco su playera y rozando su estómago debido a la inclinación—. Sé exactamente de lo que hablas,  _chico listo_.

Su rostro se mantiene serio solo una fracción de segundo y luego sus facciones se suavizan, recordando. La gente conociéndose unos a otros o las grandes reuniones en el estacionamiento de alguna escuela primaria o la plaza principal que —sin excepción— se extienden hasta la calle, pero a nadie le importa realmente. Algunos Tesco alrededor y ninguna de sus tiendas favoritas. Y cómo todo es transparente y familiar, tanto, que a veces lo asusta.

—¡Bromeas! Estuve ahí cientos de veces cuando vivía con Niall. Él jugaba futbol, igual que tú, ¿tal vez nos conocimos antes? —prácticamente grita Harry, sus ojos completamente abiertos, la emoción palpitando en su rostro, parece un niño pequeño.

—Tal vez —responde con cariño, porque ese hombre en serio es agradable.

Antes de que pueda seguir, Gemma y Tara aparecen en su campo de visión, Harry se apresura en llegar a ellas en cuanto las ve. Louis lo mira tendiéndole el brazo a su hermana, sin embargo ella lo aparta alegando que no está incapacitada, ve la sonrisa de ambos y su corazón salta en su pecho, recordándole a sus propias hermanas.

Sin otro inconveniente se ponen en marcha cuando todos están en su asiento, para Louis no pasa desapercibido las constantes miradas que Harry le lanza a su hermana a través del retrovisor, preocupación evidente. Las náuseas de Gemma fueron el principal motivo de su parada en la estación, además de los mareos que vinieron después; Tara le ha dado una bolsa de plástico en caso de que Harry no puedan detenerse lo suficientemente rápido. Louis quiere decirle que todo está bien con su hermana, es solo que ya lo hizo, sin embargo Harry continua preocupado mientras su hermana y prometida, ajeno a él, cantan  _Wannabe_  de las  _Spice Girls_  que se reproducen en ese momento.

—¿Tú madre no tiene problemas con tenerme de intruso? —cuestiona Louis cuando Harry lo atrapa mirándolo por retrovisor. Es algo en lo que no ha pensado demasiado, lo ha evitado si es honesto, pero cuando baja la guardia su cerebro cobra vida propia y escupe todas sus preocupaciones sin filtro alguno, que en más de una ocasión lo ha dejado avergonzado (agradece infinitamente que esta no sea una de esas).

—¡Mi mamá ya te ama, Lou! —Gemma grita.

En el fondo solo se escucha las ruedas rozando el pavimento, han dejando de cantar. Gemma se lanza sobre él, su risa bailando en el aire, Harry y Tara los miran, ambos con una enorme sonrisa, ella le recuerda un ave, pequeña, delicada y brillante, está feliz, y él... Él simplemente parece un sol. Un calorcito familiar se instala en el pecho, es agradable, como si perteneciera ahí con esa loca familia, y la sensación en realidad le gusta.

—Y la abuela también —dice Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

Louis echa la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo, Gemma le ha dicho lo mismo tantas veces que ya perdió la cuenta, por alguna razón que no entiende es una clase de héroe entre la familia Styles hasta donde sabe; debido a hizo posible que ella y Niall finalmente se casaran, en palabras de Gemma. Difiere un poco si se lo preguntan. La verdad es —y no tiene alguna duda— que Niall y Gemma fueron los únicos responsables. Sí, tardaron años en dejar de comportarse como idiotas y atreverse a enfrentar sus sentimientos, y sí, tal vez fue hasta que Louis le habló a Niall sobre la vacante en Trabajo Social en la zona donde aún es voluntario y lo ánimo para le dijera a su mejor amiga _(_ de quien no estaba enamorado, por supuesto que no); y ellos se encargaron del resto.

Recuerda esa época, tenía veintitrés cuando conoció a un Niall recién llegado de Sheffield, listo para una pasantía en Syco, un pequeño sello discográfico; también había buscado un empleo complementario en una compañía de renta de audio en donde Susan estaba asociada. Niall estaba comenzando una especialidad en la universidad y los gastos de vivir y estudiar en Londres no eran los mismos que vivir en Sheffield, donde además dividía la renta, y obtener experiencia extra nunca es algo de lo que puedas quejarte, era algo que Louis solía decir y se sorprendió cuando Niall lo citó casi textualmente.

Se hicieron amigos al instante, también conectó a la perfección con Liam y Perrie; Zayn se resistió un poco (su amigo estuvo celoso de Niall durante unos meses, Perrie, que acababa de terminar con su novio de años y parecía inmune a los encantos de Zayn, estaba totalmente encantada con el irlandés, y si fue un poco visceral con él no es algo de lo que alguien pueda culparlo), sin embargo el resto se encontraron pasándola con el chico nuevo, Zayn —a regañadientes— incluido, en cada momento libre que tenían y no es un secreto que nadie puede resistirse al encanto de Niall Horan, por lo que finalmente cedió.

Pasar el tiempo con él era increíble, pero —fuese lo transparente que es o que Louis es el mejor leyendo a las personas— se dio cuenta que todas las citas y coqueteos eran una cortina de humo, incluso aquella vez que se involucró con una modelo lució miserable, y Louis —que al menos en aquella época— no se caracterizaba por morderse la lengua, no tardó en hacer que le contara sobre Gemma y cómo estaba totalmente fuera de su liga porque era la hermana de su mejor amigo y, por consiguiente, un hermanito más para ella.

De alguna forma Niall se convenció y le dijo a Gemma sobre la vacante, y ella fue contratada de inmediato; al final todo resultó de maravilla, pero eso solo pasó porque ellos ya estaban enamorados y la boda solo fue el toque final de una complicada relación, si se lo preguntan.

—¡Ni siquiera me conocen! —Louis contesta luego de unos segundos de pensar algo más inteligente que decir, sabe lo que vendrá en seguida, siempre es lo mismo y se culpa por no tener aún algo lo suficientemente ingenioso para replicarle a su amiga.

—Y no te lo reprochan, Lou, pero aún preguntan por qué todavía no te conocen —Gemma le dice, su rostro limpio de maquillaje deja ver sus pecas, haciéndola lucir inocente y, de forma casi imperceptiblemente, la esquina derecha de su labio se curva hacía arriba, y si Louis no la conociera bien se tragaría su candidez, pero está seguro que es la principal instigadora en su contra; la quiere tanto.

Sacude al cabeza, su sonrisa apareciendo sin poder evitarlo. —Apenas y tengo tiempo para visita a mi familia, Gems, dame un respiro.

Gemma gimotea dramáticamente, desplomándose en el asiento y dejando caer su cabeza contra la ventana, al frente Harry y Tara ríen.

—¡Igual que Harry! —Gemma mira hacia arriba y junta sus manos, suplicando, Louis ríe, mira a la ventana, pequeñas gotas comienzan caer sobre el crista, el pavimento cambia de color, visualiza el letrero de Holmes Chapel a la orilla del camino al tiempo que una bola de nervios se forma en su estómago.

—Lo que necesitas una novia que te distraiga del trabajo, Louis —dice Tara de pronto, entre risas.

Louis se encuentra con ella rápidamente y luego se queda estático, su cuerpo pierde calor, sus músculos caen flojos mientras que su boca está tensa, el silencio se extiende y se siente como décadas, Gemma lo observa puede sentirlo a pesar de que no ha quitado la vista de Tara a través del retrovisor, quien continua riendo ignorante de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Necesita hablar, decir alguna tontería antes de que el momento se vuelva incómodo o que Harry diga algo porque ¡joder!, y no quiere a alguien hablando sobre su vida, solo no... Sin embargo sus labios no se mueven.

—Solo necesita calor de hogar, amor. —Es Harry el que habla, su voz aterciopelada y completamente en calma, sus ojos lo buscan a través del espejo, serenos, mas puede ver un atisbo de agitación en ellos que desaparece de un momento a otro cuando se voltea a guiñarle un ojo a Tara—. Ojalá puedas tener un poco de eso estos días, Lou.

Louis respira y el aire que llena sus pulmones se siente como un revitalizante, Gemma deja escapar una risa nerviosa a la que se une al instante, porque ¡mierda! Fue estúpido y extraño, y por la forma en que ella se acurruca contra él puede imaginar que se siente de la misma manera.

Louis le debe tanto a Harry y necesita encontrar una forma de agradecerle.

*

Es pasadas las cuatro treinta cuando Harry estaciona frente al lugar de su abuela —está a varios metros del último par de casas—, una extensa área verde la rodea, lo que deja espacio suficiente para el huerto que tiene, razona Louis con base en lo que Gemma le ha dicho (sabe que ahí fue una granja y tenían vacas, cerdos, cabras y gallinas, antes de que la zona se volviera una urbanización y el padre de su abuela se viera obligado a vender gran parte de sus tierras, quedándose únicamente con la casa principal, que es justo donde están).

Louis es el último en bajar, sus movimientos son torpes, está absorto por la visión que se alza al frente. Un amplio camino adoquinado que termina en una casa amplia con paredes de hormigón y alto techo de madera. Tonos ocre, caoba y ópalo en perfecta armonía; el desgate del camino y los retoques descuidados a la pintura crean la atmósfera rústica y hogareña que de cierta forma, piensa, es justo como imaginó sería (a pesar de que en realidad no conoce mucho sobre esta parte de la vida de Gemma, incluso menos de Harry). Desde su lugar alcanza a observar cómo un segundo —y más pequeño— techo se esconde en el lado izquierdo. Se encuentra asintiendo con una sonrisa tirando en sus labios, le gusta. Mucho.

Su análisis es interrumpido los gritos que Gemma lanzan a una mujer de cabello oscuro que avanza hacia ellos desde el otro lado de la calle —cerca de la última casita—; Harry sonríe a ambas y sin más echa a correr arrastrando a Tara con él debido a sus manos entrelazadas.

—¡Es mamá! —grita Gemma sin mirarlo, ahora junto a él, agita las manos y su sonrisa es tan amplia que sus dos hoyuelos aparecen y Louis no puede evitar sonreír.

Harry abraza a su madre muy fuerte, ella le sacude el cabellos de la frente y luego abraza a Tara; se ponen en marcha hacia ellos segundos después con el Harry escoltándola por el brazo. Están solo a unos tres metros de ellos cuando Louis nota el marcado rengueo de la señora Styles y por la forma en que ni Harry ni Gemma ni Tara lo mencionan, sabe que no es algo reciente.

Gemma se lanza a su madre una vez está lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, la mujer mayor sonríe y Louis no se sorprende cuando un par de ranuras cóncavas se forman en sus mejillas, adornando su sonrisa; y sus grandes ojos verdes, no del mismo tono que sus hijos, pero sí igual de hermosos que los de ellos, se iluminan al ver el pequeño vientre de su hija.

Pasan los siguientes minutos riendo mientras intenta explicarle a Harry que los mareos y las náuseas son normales en los primeros meses del embarazo, que incluso con él se mantuvieron casi los nueve meses. Atrapa la mirada de Harry en él mientras contiene la risa, tratando de pasar desapercibido y no romper en rencuentro familiar , sin embargo los ojos de la señora Styles siguen los propios de su hijo y caen sobre él.

Y oh.

—¡Oh, Cariño! —exclama la señora Styles, su voz aterciopelada bailando en el aire hasta sus oídos, y bueno es eso es raro porque no se conocen.

Tres rígidos pasos son suficientes para que se encuentre dentro del espacio personal de Louis y con sus manos primero en sus hombros y luego sobre las mejillas, lo mira, la brillante sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro, antes de inclinarse hasta su mejilla y darle un sonoro beso. Y  _okay_. Eso definitivamente no lo esperaba. El calor sube por sus mejillas y en algún lugar alrededor de ellos escucha la risita de Gemma y, no está seguro, pero jura que también de Harry.

—Debes ser Louis ¡oh claro que lo eres! Es todo lo que mi niña ha dicho de ti, y más.

En cualquier otra circunstancia no habría desaprovechado la oportunidad de burlarse de Gemma, pero en esta ocasión su rostro solo se colorea aún más mientras ella se echa hacia atrás y lo observa, por la forma en que sus ojos lo recorren se asemeja más a alguna clase de análisis científico que a un vistazo casual, Louis solo quiere hacerse bolita y desaparecer porque honestamente no le gusta ser sometido a ese tipo de escrutinio.

—Mucho gusto señora, Styles. —Las palabras brotan de sus labios con una vacilación que atípica en él, pero no se detiene mucho a pensar en eso por la clara exclamación de asombro que emite Harry, por un segundo olvidando donde está y el propósito del viaje, lo mira sobre su hombro y la mandíbula apretada y los músculos de sus brazos rígidos le dan una clara idea que ha hecho —o dicho— algo equivocado.

—Dime Anne, Cariño. —La voz dulce de hace que Harry afloje solo un poco la presión de sus extremidades, sin embargo la línea en su frente aún se marca notoriamente—. Hace tiempo que dejé de ser la señora Styles, pero esa es otra historia.

—Y bastante larga. —Completa Gemma.

Ambas ríen y Louis se les une, sin poder apartar sus ojos completamente de Harry, quien todavía luce afectado; su personalidad curiosa sale a flote —últimamente le sucede mucho con esa familia— porque ¿qué mierda?, no es el Harry del que sus amigos o Tara hablan, y ciertamente tampoco es el hombre que conoce, quiere preguntar, se muere por hacerlo, sin embargo conserva un poco de sentido común y se muerde la lengua, justo en ese momento el hombre se mueve entre ellos murmurando algo que no descifra, llega hasta la camioneta y toma la maleta de su hermana lo que le recuerda que pasará la noche ahí y ¡mierda!

—Ustedes se quedará en casa de mi mamá, Lou.

Gemma atrapa delicadamente su mano antes de que pueda bajar su equipaje, su nariz se arruga, pero no dice una palabra a las mujeres que lo miran sonrientes. No pasa mucho hasta que Harry vuelve, sus hombros se han relajado aunque su entrecejo continua arrugado; una vez que ocupan su asiento emprenden camino hacia la panadería de su abuela.

Su amiga rebota junto a él como niña pequeña sin parar de hablar sobre pastelillos y galletas tradicionales y otros no tanto, Anne al otro lado de Gemma le pide constantemente que pare por el bien del bebé, Louis, a pesar de que su madre ha asistido muchos partos (y no es solo porque antes de ser enfermera fue partera como su abuela), no es experto en esa área de acción-reacción específicamente, así que se limita a observar y de vez en cuando apunta a los nombres que reconoce.

*

Arriban a la panadería,  _Hopeland Bakery & Pastry_ se lee en una placa de fondo blanco colocada sobre el saliente techo de tejas de ornamentación. El local no es diferente a cualquier otra panadería: falsos muros de piedra en la fachada, dos ventanales con molduras color borgoña, un par de mesas con manteles blancos colocadas al lado derecho —es pequeño, pero la distribución y el  _chardonnay_  en las paredes lo hacen parecer más espacioso—, a la izquierda y a juego con las molduras está un gran mostrador lleno de pasteles y otros bocadillos, y detrás hay estantes repletos de pan (está seguro que en su rápida inspección vio unas galletas de colores y  _crumble_  que le aguaron la boca).

A excepción de las paredes, una está  _decorada_  por dos fotos enmarcadas, la primera de la familia de Harry y Gemma y la otra de algunas personas con delantales (reconoce a Niall, suave y resplandeciendo entre el gentío, justo como es) y la segunda con una pizarra negra indicando los precios. Le gusta el lugar, es casi artesanal, y no tiene alguna duda que así sea el proceso de elaboración.

Gemma y Tara esperan en una de las mesas y Harry ha desaparecido tras la pequeña puerta en la esquina derecha acompañando a su madre, no es consciente del tiempo que ha pasado por estar observando la pintura del escaparate que refrigera los panes, es viejo, uno o dos retoques bastante decentes —si no hubiese entrado al taller de carpintería durante la universidad seguramente no lo notaría tan fácilmente como lo hace— si puede decirlo, sin embargo encaja en el concepto hogareño del lugar, lo cual aprecia sobremanera.

Su cabeza comienza rápidamente a idear formas de hacer lucir la panadería más espaciosa y con vida, una capa de pintura por allí, distribuir algunos muebles, redecorar las paredes y, tal vez, cambiar los mosaicos crema y rojo pardo del piso sería suficiente; la idea de sugerirles algún boceto se va tan rápido como la piensa, no quiere ofender a alguien, sobre todo no cuando son sus clientes y lo estarán hospedando los próximos días, pero mayormente porque son clientes.

El chirriar de una puerta se escucha al fondo y sale Harry de donde supone es la cocina —debe serlo, sin embargo nadie se lo ha confirmado—, lo siguen Anne acompañada de un hombre ancho, eso, sumado al poco cabello que tiene que además es blanco, y sus lentes redondos le recuerdan a Papá Noel, la bandeja con galletas que trae consigo no lo ayudan pensar lo contrario.

—¡Robin! —La voz de Gemma rasguea en la silenciosa atmósfera y en un pestañeo está sobre el hombre, sin embargo, contrario a lo que Louis piensa, ella solo le quita la bandeja que y se aleja entre risas.

—Eso es para el comedor, devuélvelo.

Las palabras de Anne son firmes, pero sus facciones son suaves cuando mira a su hija y ella no hace más que morder la galleta que sostiene antes de deslizar la bandeja en el mostrador, regresándola. Anne niega con la cabeza y la risa de Harry flota a través del lugar, ganándole una mirada de su madre que únicamente logra lucir entrañable.

Luego de las presentaciones y de explicar que Mary, la abuela de los Styles, los verá más tarde, le dan un recorrido por el lugar y, para su sorpresa, la está pasando de maravilla. Los ojos brillantes de Harry y las risas ahogadas de Gemma mientras Anne le cuenta sobre sus  _niños_  pasando tardes enteras ayudando a levantar el negocio familiar son invaluables.

Le muestra el lugar donde Harry y Niall solían acomodarse para preparar las distintas masas, lejos del horno porque eran demasiado inquietos para cuidarlos, y de donde cuelga el batidor de madera que Harry proclamó como suyo, sin embargo ahora es prácticamente astillas. O la mancha en la pared del fondo, justo antes de la expansión que hicieron hace un par de años, que Niall hizo cuando intentaba ayudar a Gemma a hornear la mayor cantidad de pastelillos para que pudiera acompañarlos a un concierto. No puede evitar pensar en un Niall adolescente tratando de impresionar a la chica mayor que solo tiene ojos para su hermanito, definitivamente adorable.

Y aquella esquina al final del local donde Anne pasaba las tardes sentada luego de salir del hospital, justo el lugar en que Robin la conoció y se enamoró de ella a pesar de estar prácticamente inmóvil (Louis supone que su rigidez al moverse viene de ahí y quiere hacer preguntas, pero debe recordarse constantemente que son clientes antes que amigos, aunque le esté costando demasiado).

Harry, Tara y Louis se dirigen al lugar donde será la fiesta, dejando a una agotada Gemma con su madre y padrastro que insistieron en dejarlos solos para resolver sus asuntos. Antes de salir se gana una bolsa con  _macarons_  de menta-chocolate y frambuesa, se queda con ganas del pastelillo de arándanos sin embargo, y es que cuando insistió en pagar por las galletas rellenas se ganó un regaño colectivo y la mirada ofendida de Anne, eso es más de lo que puede soportar.

*

El lugar de la boda es hermoso con sus rosales blancos, amarillos y rosas alrededor, el césped bien cortado, está algo disparejo, pero no es algo que los paneles plásticos no puedan resolver.

El viento comienza a soplar inundando el jardín con el delicado aroma floral, le recuerda al parquecito al que los llevaba su mamá a él y sus hermanas donde terminaba con tierra hasta el cuello y el cabello pegado a la frente. O a los domingos ya de adolescente cuando jugaba futbol con Zayn hasta que la hermana mayor de este los iba a buscar cargando sus suéteres para evitarles un resfriado antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta que no estaban estudiando. Se siente como el lugar perfecto para iniciar una familia si le preguntan.

Camina compartiendo con Harry y Tara algunas de sus ideas, escucha las dudas y las opiniones de los novios —o de Tara en su mayoría— y, cuando está listo y ha perdido toda la paciencia repitiéndole a la mujer que sabe lo que hace, toma algunas fotografías con su teléfono y le pide a Harry que lo ayude con el metro retráctil mientras que a Tara le da su libreta de notas y le indica las medidas que debe anotar en el registro previamente hecho. No es tan espacioso comparado con los jardines a los que está acostumbrado en Londres, afortunadamente la lista de invitados apenas asciende a cien personas, por lo que puede perfectamente trabajar con eso. 

Visitan los hoteles, son más bien hostales, pero Louis sabe que puede hacer que funcione, una ligera llovizna comienza a caer mientras están en eso y agradece que su equipaje siga en el maletero, así puede tomar su  _hoodie_  azul marino con letras blancas formando Amsterdam (se lo regaló Gemma cuando volvió de su luna de miel y ella es una mujer de simbolismos, así que pensó que era buena idea llevarlo).

Harry apoya su idea de reservar tres hostales, Tara insiste que son demasiados, pues su padre se hará cargo de los invitados que se hospedarán en sus hoteles en Londres y Manchester, pero Louis sabe que siempre hay al menos un par de familias que deciden quedarse de último momento y es su trabajo que los novios y su familia disfruten completamente el gran día, por lo que agradece a Harry involucrarse por primera vez en la organización de esa boda, que casualmente también es suya quiere decirle, se muerde la lengua sin embargo y sonríe.

Terminan justo a tiempo para poder recoger a Niall en la estación de trenes, pero una llamada de Gemma les anuncia que ha tenido problemas con uno de los equipos de sonido y viajará hasta la mañana siguiente, así que hacen el camino de vuelta a la casa de la abuela, Louis reconoce el vecindario a pesar de la escasa luz en las farolas que apenas comienzan a encenderse.

Louis cruza el umbral de la casona, va distraído, piensa en el porqué Harry carga el equipaje de Tara y le impidió bajar el propio una vez más, de pronto unos brazos huesudos, pero firmes lo arrastran hacia su izquierda casi provocándole que pierda el equilibrio, se sostiene a penas de la espala delgada de la mujer que lo abraza con fuerza.

—¡Es un placer conocerte finalmente, Louis! —La dulce voz acalla todo a su alrededor y se deja envolver en la calidez de la abuela de Gemma y el aroma a canela y manzanas que desprende el moño de su cabello. Aún no la ha visto y ya sabe que le agrada enormemente.

—El placer es mío, señora —Louis dice una vez que la mujer lo libera, él la mira durante un segundo notando los rasgos de familia bien marcados. Sus grandes ojos color miel y su cabello castaño con algunas canas ya visibles y los pequeños hoyuelos en ambas mejillas.

—Dime Mary, corazón, o puedes llamarme abuela si lo prefieres. —Ríe, haciendo que las arrugas de sus ojos se acentúen, Louis asiente sin poder evitar sonreírle de vuelta y la sigue a la cocina.

Agradece cuando están sentados a la mesa, ninguno le permitió hacer algo para la ayudar mientras el resto de ellos se movían de un lado a otro picando y sazonando, y luego llevando todo para preparar la mesa mientras él era interrogado sobre su trabajo. Harry desvió la conversación hacia su abuela y su salud por un momento que Louis agradece infinitamente, aunque haya durado solo hasta que el tema de la boda salió a relucir y todo volvió nuevamente hacia él.

Cuando la cena termina Anne y Robin se despiden, llevándose con ellos a Gemma y Tara, solo está a unos metros de la casa de la abuela, pero a Louis lo toma por sorpresa esa decisión, sin embargo no dice nada mientras Harry lo conduce hasta la habitación donde dormirá, al principio no dice nada cuando el hombre lo deja para verificar que su abuela se encuentre bien, pero en cuanto enciende la luz la incomodidad lo invade.

Puede sentir el calor subir por las mejillas al darse cuenta que está en la habitación que seguramente perteneció a Harry, mira a su alrededor, no tantas cosas como recuerda que él tenía cuando era niño o adolescente, no logra definirlo. Hay un balón desinflado en una esquina, y algunos jeans deslavados a medio doblar en un cajón. También ve un par de marcos que muestran a su familia y a Niall con quien recuerda como la madre del irlandés.

Una cosa más roba su atención y es la cama, ahí solo hay una y hasta donde pudo entender Harry dormirá en esa casa, Louis no está seguro si lo hará en esa habitación o si hay algún otro lugar en el que pueda dormir.

Su respuesta llega unos minutos después cuando Harry entra en la habitación llevando consigo mantas y un saco de dormir.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste con Tara? —pregunta Louis mientras ayuda a extender las mantas junto a la cama para después colocar la bolsa de dormir.

Harry se detiene lo que parce una fracción de segundo antes de que la sonrisa descarada, que pocas veces muestra, aparezca. No contesta de inmediato, se toma su tiempo para extender a la perfección hasta el más mínimo detalle de las cobijas y después deposita el de igual forma el saco de dormir y entonces mira a Louis.

—A Nana no le gusta que compartamos habitación mientras no estemos casados —dice Harry, su voz es seria, pero su rostro es lo suficientemente alegre para saber que le parece divertido— , por supuesto que sabe que no soy virgen, pero es algo de ella y no me molesta hacerlo.

Louis le devuelve la sonrisa que le dedica, cree que toda la situación es tierna, divertida, pero tierna, un poco como es la panadería y esa casa.

Tienen una pequeña lucha para decidir quién dormirá en la cama, pero Harry termina convenciendo a Louis de usarla «ya estás haciendo mucho, es lo menos que puedo hacer».

Me estás pagando una fortuna, quiere decirle Louis, sin embargo se muerde la lengua, la cama en serio luce cómoda y ha tenido mucha presión en el trabajo, así que simplemente asiente y le da las gracias.

Cuando Harry va al baño Louis aprovecha para ponerse su pijama, en realidad es un  _jogger_  viejo y una playera que tiene el cuello agujerado, suele dormir solo en bóxers y, aunque no sabía que compartiría la habitación con su cliente, estaba consciente que lo haría en una casa ajena. La familia de los novios.

Revisa sus mensajes y los correos en su teléfono como hace todas las noches una vez está bajo las sábanas, la noche es fresca debido a la lluvia de más temprano, pero es perfecto. Harry vuelve unos minutos después usando únicamente un pantalón, sin proponérselo los ojos de Louis se desvían directo al torso del hombre y aunque está oscuro puede notar el vientre plano, las abdominales que aparecen a en sus pensamientos a continuación son probablemente su imaginación.

Solo mira por unos segundos y antes de que Harry pueda notarlo guarda sus cosas y se cubre hasta el pecho, tratando de ahuyentar sus pensamientos previos, escucha al hombre desplazándose por el cuarto hasta que finalmente se acuesta, la ligera queja que logra escuchar hace que Louis se sienta un poco culpable por arrebatarle su cama, está a punto de comentarlo, pero es interrumpido por Harry.

—Sabes, eres el primer chico que duerme en mi cama.

La voz de Harry es acompasada, es casi como una caricia, Louis se siente cálido por un momento, para después recargase en sus codos y girarse hacia el otro, el calor filtrándose a través de su piel acumulándose en sus mejillas porque ¿qué carajo?

—Deberías ser cuidadoso con lo que dices —dice Louis, su voz se quiebra un poco al final, pero trata de cubrirlo con un bostezo falso—, la gente podría decir cosas.

Hay silencio durante otros segundos, Louis ve a Harry girarse hacia él y encogerse de hombros.

—No me importan las etiquetas —finalmente dice, su voz es tan suave, tan natural que Louis, lejos de la revelación que lo deja un poco sorprendido, se pregunta si acaso nunca ha sido juzgado—. He salido con chicos antes.

Oh.

Dijo chicos. ¿Qué clase de chicos? ¿Estaba experimentando o...? ¿A caso Nick y Harry? Louis detiene las divagaciones de su cabeza, no es el momento y —más importante— no debería estar pensando en Harry de esa forma. Es su cliente. Va a casarse.

—Respira, Lou. —Su voz es un caldo susurro que llega muy cerca de donde está su rostro, el muy bastardo—. No es algo de otro mundo.

Louis lo sabe, pero por alguna razón esa información es una avalancha y no sabe exactamente cómo reaccionar, no debería afectarle, pero por alguna razón lo hace.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

Se decide finalmente y sin esperar la respuesta de Harry se voltea y cierra sus ojos esperando que el sueño lo salve.

Funciona, sin embargo todo es confuso, hay ojos verdes y susurros graves y sonrisas, unas demasiado lindas que lo hacen dormir sin problemas toda la noche. 


End file.
